


Escaflowne: Destiny's Path

by amaliaelliott



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliaelliott/pseuds/amaliaelliott
Summary: When Hitomi finds she no longer fits her life on Earth, she searches for a new way back to Gaia, but a fateful vision makes her wonder if her presence might be a harbinger of war.A whole new adventure awaits on Gaia in Escaflowne: Destiny's Path.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pillar of light touched down on the grass just outside the Kanzaki residence. Hitomi crouched in front of her family's house as the light retreated back into the sky. She slowly stood up and shouldered her duffle bag. She heaved a sigh, began to walk towards her door, and stopped dead. Her stomach was turning into knots, and her throat closed up in anguish. She was back. Why was she back? She had wanted to come home so much. She had wanted to come back to her life on Earth despite everything she had gained on Gaea. Now she was in uncontrollable anguish. Her heart wrenched. She had the distinct feeling that she was feeling Van's pain as well. She hoped he couldn't feel hers. As tears began to squeeze themselves from the corners of her green eyes, she made the decision to keep going. She would be okay. This was her home. Earth. This is where she belonged... at least that's what she had been saying all the while she was on Gaea.

Hitomi collected herself, wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist, and started out again for her front door. This life would have to do. There was no going back to Gaea now. She had given Van her grandmother's pendant, her only connection to the Draconian world. She made her decision to come back, and now she would just have to live with it. Van said they would be close as long as their thoughts could reach each other right? She hoped he was right anyway. They had no way of knowing how the magic between their worlds worked. She could be completely cut off now... But no... she was feeling Van's pain right? That meant she still had some connection to Gaea, at least through Van.

Hitomi reached her front door. She turned the handle and opened the door. The front hallway was dark. Hitomi wondered what time it was. Time moved differently on Earth than it did on Gaea. Just because it had been dusk on Gaea, didn't mean it would be dusk on Earth, or even the same day... or year. The last time she had returned to Earth, briefly, she had arrived home before the point at which she had left.

The house was completely quiet. Hitomi caught site of a clock in the other room. It said it was just after 3. Hitomi walked up the stairs to the second floor, being as quiet as possible. Her name was still on her bedroom door. Good, than she had either returned not long before or not long after her departure. She wondered if Amano had left the country yet. Her feelings for him had waned over the course of her adventures on Gaea, due in more than a small part to Van. Even Allen didn't hold onto her heart in quite the same way. She really had never felt anything like it. Now that she was back on Earth she felt like a piece of herself was missing. She hadn't expected that.

She entered her room. Everything was as it had always been. She kicked off her shoes and sank onto her bed, tossing her duffle bag on the floor in the corner. The knot in the middle of her chest twisted. She would be strong. She would have to be. It would hurt less with time... and besides... as long as their thoughts could reach each other... She thought she heard a question in the back of her mind. It wasn't her question. It was more the feeling of a question than anything, and it didn't feel like it was her own mind. That must be Van. They really could reach each other! The knot it Hitomi's chest rose and flared with excitement. This would be okay. She would be okay.

Van, I am okay. I have returned. I am in my own room and I am well. Tell the others that I am well. She thought it as hard as she could, and put as much emotion behind it as possible. That wasn't hard, there was a lot of emotion to be put behind it. She felt a flood of a feeling like relief that was not hers alone. She could also feel sadness, but she couldn't be sure if that was all her own or not. She could feel a calm washing over her.

The clock on her side table now read 3:30. She should try and get some sleep. Her mother would be waking her up soon enough for breakfast. She turned over and pulled herself under the covers; the image of Van doing the same was in her mind. That's a funny thought, she would never have thought of Van as someone to sleep in a fluffy bed...

"Hitomi!" Hitomi was shaken awake by being wrapped in her mother's arms. "Hitomi, you're back, you're back!" Her mother was crying and rocking her back and forth like she was a small child, pressed closely to her mother's chest.

"Mother... I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Her mother let her go and held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. Her mother's eyes were streaming with tears. The clock said it was 7 in the morning.

"Mother..." Hitomi really didn't know what to say. She didn't know how long she had been gone and certainly didn't know how to tell her mother where she had been.

"I was so worried..." Her mother pulled her close again. "I never thought you were coming back. I came up here every morning because I missed you so..."

Hitomi was being suffocated again by her mother's strength. "Well... I'm back now... and I'm not going anywhere... you can let go..."

Her mother let her go slowly. "Where have you been all this time? I was so worried..."

"I was... away. How long has it been?"

"It has been three months. It will be exactly three months tomorrow." So she hadn't missed much. That's good. She could still go back to school. Restart her normal life.

"Three months... What day is it today?"

"It's Wednesday honey. Would you like some breakfast?" Her mother began to cry again and grabbed Hitomi. "Oh, I'm just so glad you're home!"

"Yes, I would like some breakfast... could I go to school today?" Hitomi asked slowly. She was hopeful that she hadn't been removed from the school because of her absence.

"I think so... You were reported missing. It should be alright if you go to the Principals office first. Yukari is going to be happy to see you. She was incredibly worried. She helped me out a great deal, along with that nice boy, Amano." Hitomi's mother suddenly looked much more cheerful. "Well, I supposed I should go make breakfast if you will be heading off to school." Her mother got up and headed downstairs to begin.

Hitomi nodded. Yes, things were going to be okay. Yukari. She had missed Yukari. She had almost forgotten that going to school meant seeing Yukari. Maybe she could even run again. That would be good.

Hitomi reached out with her feelings. She couldn't feel Van at the moment. There were no feelings that were not hers. He was probably still asleep. That's okay, he should get to sleep. She climbed out of bed and changed into her school uniform. She checked herself in the mirror. Everything was in place. She felt weird not seeing the pendant hanging around her neck, but remembering who was wearing it now made her feel better.

Downstairs Hitomi's mother was busy making breakfast. Hitomi could hear her working. Hitomi picked up her duffle bag from the corner and started going through it to find anything she might need for school. Her tarot cards fell out on the floor. The Fool was the only card that fell face up. Hitomi stared at it for a moment. The image of a man walking backwards off of a cliff was not currently a settling one. Walking in the wrong direction... No. She wasn't telling fortunes anymore. That was just a coincidence. She packed up the cards and put them away in her desk drawer.

She continued to rifle through her bag but wasn't finding anything. Just as she was about to put the bag away a white feather fell out. "Van..." She reached to pick it up and it disappeared under her fingers. The knot in her chest tightened. Wouldn't it ever go away? She knew she could feel Van and she knew he could feel her as well. Everything was okay...wasn't it? She would just have to be strong.

Hitomi grabbed her things for school and went downstairs for breakfast.

Her mother had made a huge breakfast. There were fruit, and pancakes, and muffins. How had her mom fixed all this so quickly?

"I hope you're hungry, dear." Her mother said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled back. She sat down and began to eat. When she finished as much as she could she said goodbye to her mother and headed out the door. She thought her mother looked sad as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to school was uneventful. Hitomi arrived at the principal's office only fifteen minutes before the first classes would start. She knocked on the door cautiously. She was actually very nervous about going back to school. She should be able to handle this. She had been through war!

The Principal answered and ushered her into the room. Her mother had called this morning and let him know Hitomi was coming, so he was not at all surprised by her arrival.

" Come in Ms. Kanzaki. Your mother tells me you would like to come back to school immediately."

Hitomi nodded.

"It won't be easy. You've missed a lot of work. You may not even get the same teachers. Do you think you will be able to handle that?" He motioned for Hitomi to take a seat and sat himself on the other side of his desk.

"Yes sir." Said Hitomi as she nodded again, and took the offered seat.

"There is another option, you understand. There isn't that much of this school year left. You could wait until the next semester and start over again. You will be a year behind, but it will be as if this year never happened." It was very hard to read Hitomi's Principal. He was a stern man, but at the moment he almost seemed as if he cared.

"This year did happen for me sir, I would like it to stay that way if that is okay." Hitomi thought of all that had happened this year, and all she did not ever want to forget.

"Alright. Well then, let me add you to some classes today." The Principal turned to his computer and began to type.

Hitomi sat in front of the desk, small in comparison to the Principal. He kept typing, and she sat still, waiting for what would happen next.

After what seemed like forever the Principal turned to Hitomi. "You're all set. There were open seats in enough classes that you have a full schedule." He was quickly writing down all of her classroom numbers and teachers' names on a small sheet of paper. "There you go. I hope you can keep up. Now be off to class, or you will be late." He handed her the piece of paper and motioned for her to be on her way.

Hitomi stood, gave a quick bow, said "Thank you, sir." and was on her way.

She made it to her first class on time and took her seat. She had a feeling it would be a long day.

The teacher began her lecture. Hitomi had never had this teacher before. She was moderately tall with black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was fashionably dressed but was dressed professionally as well. She obviously took her job very seriously. The way she spoke conveyed the same thing. A serious woman. She reminded Hitomi of a dark version of Millerna's older sister, Eries. She was stern too. Hitomi looked around the class. It was a very large class, and every student seemed to have glassy eyes as if they were really somewhere else. Was it always like this? Had it always been like this before? Hitomi thought she remembered school being a little more exciting. The clock ticket, one second at a time.

Hitomi reached out her feelings for Van. She received a flood of comfort and longing in return. Van was still there. That was good to know. Hitomi drifted into thoughts of Gaea. It was probably day by now. She wondered if Gaea and Earth were moving in time together now because of her connection with Van. The sun would be shining on green fields. Van would be preparing to meet with his advisors. They still had a long way to go before Fanelia was a flourishing city again, but they had allies to help. With Chid as the new king of Freid in the wake of his father's death in the war, Van would have plenty of help. Gaia was united again. The air would smell very sweet at this time in the day, with a breeze from the east bringing the scents of Asturia all the way to Fanelia...

Every one of Hitomi's classes passed in this manner. She tried to pay attention, but her thoughts inevitably turned to wondering how everyone was doing on Gaea. She would occasionally get feelings from Van about what she was thinking. From what she could tell from the feelings, the restoration was going well. Allen was caring for his sister Celena, Merle was helping with the orphaned children of Fanelia, and Millerna had taken on the responsibility of ruling Asturia. Hitomi couldn't tell from the feelings whether King Aston was still sick or if he had actually passed on. Van didn't seem to care very much. Besides, he was busy with his own kingdom. Hitomi couldn't actually picture Van ruling a country. As much as he disliked violence on principle, he was a warrior.

Finally, the day was coming to a close. Hitomi had yet to run into Yukari. She decided to go to the track field and see if she could find her friend. Many of her old friends had stopped Hitomi over the course of the day and tried to talk, but Hitomi didn't have very much to talk about. Her mind was in too much of another place. Yukari might at least be someone she could really tell her adventures to.

The track field was lively, as it always was, at the end of the day. The male and female teams were preparing to train. The final meet would be happening soon. Hitomi saw Yukari on the edge of the field, holding a stopwatch. Normally she would have run right over, but for some reason, this time she paused. What would she say? Well, "hello" would be a good start. But then what? Hitomi stood on the edge of the field, frozen.

Van, what do I do? She couldn't' feel any response this time. She was alone.

Yukari looked up from where she was and saw Hitomi in the distance. Hitomi waved. Well, that was stupid... wave to a friend you haven't seen in three months. Good job.

Yukari was very still for a moment. She waved. Her hand dropped to her side. Suddenly she began running towards Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Hitomi? Is it really you? When did you get back? Why didn't you call me? Where were you all this time? I've been so worried. So has your mother! Have you seen your mother yet? Oh, Hitomi, what happened?" Yukari hugged her friend as if Hitomi had been gone for years.

"I got in last night, around 3. I saw my mother this morning. She made me breakfast. The rest of it... is kind of a long story." Hitomi didn't exactly know how to begin her long story. She didn't even think Yukari would believe her when she did find a way to start, but she would at least listen, and she wouldn't think Hitomi was crazy. "How is Amano, has he left the country?"

"He did, but we write to each other. I will have to tell him you came back! He was very worried when you... when you disappeared... into the sky...I mean..." Yukari seemed reluctant to talk about what she had seen. Perhaps she didn't even believe she had seen it. Perhaps once she had heard Hitomi's story, she would be able to talk about it.

"Do you have to stay here Yukari? Could we go somewhere else to talk?" Hitomi didn't exactly want to be talking about Gaea on school grounds, someone may overhear and think she was crazy.

"I suppose not. Let me go tell the team I am going. Would you like to go eat?" The prospect of Earth food cheered Hitomi.

"Absolutely." She smiled as Yukari ran off to let the team know she would be leaving.

Hitomi and Yukari walked to a restaurant not far away, but that wasn't often overpopulated. Hitomi asked for a booth in a corner so they would be less likely to be overheard. They both ordered their favorite items, and when the waiter left they sat across from each other with nothing to say.

"Hitomi... where have you been...?" Hitomi didn't know exactly how to start.

"You know the night I left, how that boy saved us from that dragon, and-"

"What dragon? Hitomi, you were just running, and some giant fell out of the sky and carried you away!"

"Oh." Hitomi paused. She had forgotten that she had come back once already... But she had come back before she initially would have left... Yukari wouldn't remember the first time. Yukari would have no memory of her fight with Van on that first night... It seemed so long ago... When they first met.

"You seemed happy to go Hitomi! I didn't know what to think. There was so much light, I could barely see what you were running so happily to! I thought you had gone crazy. I thought I saw someone on the metal giant, but I couldn't be sure." Yukari seemed like she was about to cry. That night must have been very hard on her.

"Yukari... That was the second time I had seen that giant... and the boy who rode it."

"Boy?"

"Well.. Man, I suppose... But, it had all happened before. I had already experienced that day. The first time I was carried away by that boy as well, but there had been a real dragon, not just a metal one, and he slayed it, and he didn't know where he was, and he accidentally took me with him and -"

"Hitomi, you're going way too fast..." Yukari looked incredibly confused, and still on the verge of tears. Hitomi decided to start from the beginning.

It took her over an hour just to tell the basics of her adventures on Gaea. Yukari sat still and listened the entire time, her eyes getting wider and wider as the story unfolded. She blushed at the telling of Allen spilling about his past and asking Hitomi to be his wife. She cried when Van was stuck inside Escaflowne and Hitomi was the only one who could bring him out. She laughed when Merle stole Hitomi's pendant. Hitomi was beginning to feel at home, as if Yukari had been there the whole time.

When Hitomi was finished, when she reached the point in the story when she and Van said goodbye and she found herself once again on Earth in front of her house, Yukari sat back. She looked almost as sad and shaken as Hitomi had felt.

" I'm glad you came back, Hitomi, but how? You left so much behind?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

" I left a lot behind when I left here too. I can feel Van, just as he said. We are in each other's thoughts. I will be okay." She could almost feel Van with her now in the back of her mind. She wondered if he could feel her telling the story.

"But... What an adventure. I don't think I could have survived. Life must seem so... boring now."

Hitomi sat up. "You really do believe me Yukari?"

"Of course I do? You aren't all that creative you know, I would have known if you made that up. Besides, you're a horrible liar." Yukari grinned.

"Oh, be quiet!" Hitomi reached across the table and ruffled Yukari's hair.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Yukari.

"Go on with my life I suppose."

"Without Van? Without Gaea?"

"I'm not really 'without' any of them. They are here." Hitomi placed her hand over her heart. "And I can feel Van there, even if I can't feel the others."

"But you don't seem happy anymore... you were always so happy." Yukari gave Hitomi a long look. "You seem much more serious. You seem older."

"It's not like I could go back anyway. I told you, I gave Van the pendant. That was the link between our worlds. That's how I traveled the first and second times."

"But he sent you here without it, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he used an Energist, it's more powerful. I think this was a one-way trip."

"But you're not sure!"

"Yukari! Stop!" Hitomi was getting frustrated. She had already gone through all of this in her head. "I'm getting used to the idea that I am stuck here, don't open it up again, or I don't think I'll be able to..." Hitomi began to cry. She didn't mean to, but that knot in her chest tightened up again, and she couldn't help it. How could everything be okay if she felt like this all the time? She could feel Van's sadness as well as her own. She knew it was his as well this time. He never could stand to see her cry. Even before he realized his feelings for her.

Yukari switched sides of the table and put an arm around Hitomi.

"Mother is going to be asking what happened. I don't think I can tell it all again. I don't think she would even believe me. She'd think I had gone crazy while I was gone..." Yukari seemed stiff.

"I think she would believe you." Hitomi looked up at her friend.

"What?"

"I think she would believe you. I think she already knows some of it."

"What?!" Hitomi didn't know how that could be possible, or how Yukari would know a thing like that. "How do you know?"

"While you were gone... Amano and I helped your mother out a lot. We spent a bit of time with her. One day she called us over and pulled out an old photo album... She told us a story her mother told her that has some similarities to yours. You said your grandmother got the pendant from Allen's father? I think your grandmother told your mother about that. I don't think your mother really believed it at the time... but now... if she never told you... you couldn't possibly have the same story unless it was true."

Hitomi was dumbstruck. Her mother knew?

"You're mother told us you were okay, that she could feel you, much like you say you can feel Van. Your mother was your link to this world. The pendant probably just emphasized it. So..." Yukari stopped, not wanting Hitomi to break down again.

"I can't tell her now..." Said Hitomi. "I can't... I don't want her to worry that I will want to go back... " Hitomi slumped over with her head in her arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do... I wanted to come back so badly... Now all I want to do is smell the breeze on Gaea and look up at the sky to see Earth hanging there... waiting for me to return someday..."

The next few weeks passed in a similar manner to Hitomi's first day back. She spent her days doing her best to concentrate on her school work. She was back on the track team and was spending most of her time, when not working on schoolwork, practicing for track meets. She left herself very little time to think. The time she did spend thinking was spent wondering what life was like on Gaea now, and occasionally she would get feelings from Van that let her know how they were doing.

Sometimes Hitomi thought she could see Van, as if he was visiting but didn't quite exist in her reality. Sometimes she wondered if she really was feeling Van in her mind or if she was just making it all up to make herself feel better. As time went on she felt more and more that all the feelings she was getting, and some of the thoughts, were just her imagination; that she didn't really have a mystical connection to her dragon warrior at all. Sometimes that even made her feel like she could be normal again, like she could go back to how things were before she ever knew about Gaea. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she made it all up.

Yukari never talked about it. After Hitomi's initial conversation with her, she seemed to get very uncomfortable whenever Hitomi brought it up, so she stopped. She never talked to her mother about it. Her mother never asked about it after that first day. Everyone seemed to go back to their normal routine as if nothing ever happened.

Hitomi even began to convince herself that she was happy.

Amano came to visit a few times. He and Yukari seemed to be getting very close. Hitomi was happy for them. It was right for them to be together.

It was a couple of months after her return that Hitomi's mother finally confronted her.

Hitomi was sitting in her room working on school work, as she normally did in her free time since she got back, and her mother knocked at her bedroom door.

"Hitomi? Are you busy?" She asked.

"No. Just working on school work." Her mother entered her room carrying a large photo album. She walked over and sat beside Hitomi on the bed. She heaved a sigh. "Mother, what is it?"

"Honey... It's you, and your schoolwork. I've never seen you work so hard in your life. You barely spend any time with your friends anymore." She sighed again. "You don't even seem to enjoy running like you used to, though you spend so much time practicing?" She sat with the photo album in her lap, her hands folded on top of it.

Hitomi stared at her homework without moving. She couldn't even read what was written on the paper anymore. Her mind was frantic.

"I probably should have talked to you sooner... but I was hoping you would come to me yourself... and tell me." Her mother fingered the edges of the photo album, and finally, reluctantly, opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi had no choice. Her mother told her the story of her grandmother, and as much of what she knew from the time Hitomi was away as she was able to understand. Hitomi told her mother of Gaia, and of Van, of what she had left behind. When she had finished, they sat in silence for a long while, Hitomi's mother holding her hand. When her mother finally spoke, it was with sadness but also with conviction.

"You no longer belong here do you?" Hitomi was startled. That was not the response she had expected. She had dreaded her mother pleading with her not to go back, and worrying that she would. "You're grandmother never really belonged here either. Even though her body was here, and she cared for us, her mind was always far away, like it was in another world. When she told me about her visit to another world as a youth, it seemed like that was more real to her than her life here ever had been. She had not only fallen in love with a man, but with a whole world, and nothing here could compare. I believe that when she gave you her pendant, she was giving you that love as well, and the chance to realize it that she never had."

Hitomi wasn't sure how to respond. It seemed almost as if her mother was giving her permission to return to Gaia. Did she even want to go? She could feel Van in the back of her mind. The feeling was plaintive but not eager. He wasn't going to push her to come back. He couldn't hide his feelings of wanting her to though. That wasn't just her imagination.

"I could feel you while you were on Gaea, Hitomi." Her mother squeezed her hand. "It wasn't all good, but you were happy there, in a way I haven't seen you happy since."

"What about school, and track? What about all of the growing up I still need to do? Aren't you supposed to tell me how I have a responsibility to stay? I'm not even sixteen yet!" The knot in Hitomi's chest that had nearly disappeared in the time she had been home was suddenly back. She couldn't contain the feelings in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. It would have been so easy if her mother had asked her not to go back. It would have been fine if it all could have faded into history, something in her youth she could hang onto as she grew old. Something she could remember as she got married and had children and grandchildren of her own... No. That wasn't her future. Somehow she had known it all along, but it would have been easy to live it.

The love that had pulled her back to Gaea the first time, that had destroyed the Zaibach empire, that had destroyed the indestructible fate alteration machine, was once again calling her. It pulled at her from inside. She realized it hadn't really ever stopped pulling, she had just decided to ignore it.

"Hitomi. I'm not saying I won't miss you. I missed you so much while you were gone. I worried, a lot. So did your friends. And it's your choice. If you want to stay, I will support you and love you all the same, and do everything I can to help you be happy here... but I don't think it could ever be enough."

Hitomi leaped from the bed to face her mother.

"Don't you think that's for me to decide, Mom? I've been through so much. I've seen so much death... Gaea was a world of war and strife for me. I can see things I don't want to see, and all around me there is only pain! How could I want to go back to that? How could I want to leave you and Yukari, and my life here? How could I want to leave the peace and quiet of home? Van is important to me, but I can still feel his pain every day! I was hoping in time it would fade, and it had begun to, but it's back, and it hurts! It hurts all the more because I don't know if I even can go back! Now you have planted the seed of being able to return and I don't know if I can. I don't know if it's possible. Yes! I want to go back to Van! Of course, I do..." With that Hitomi broke completely. Everything she had been holding inside, all of her pain and hopes since the pillar of light had placed her on the front steps of the Kanzaki residence were spilling out.

Van was there with her. It was almost as clear as if he was in the room with her. His feelings were turbulent, but he seemed to be pushing the thought no matter what, I'll be waiting into her mind. Or was that just her imagination? Did she have a responsibility to him as well?

"Mother... I don't know if there's any way I can go back. I no longer have the pendant that connected me to Gaea... I don't know how..." Hitomi sat back down beside her mother and leaned against her. Her mother put a comforting arm around her and held her tight.

"If all you say is true, if you can still feel Van's thoughts and feelings like I could when you were away, then there must still be a connection between you and Gaia. Van is your connection. Maybe there is a way he can reach you."

Hitomi was exhausted by the flood of emotions, and possibilities. Her mother left her, and Hitomi cried silently into her pillow until she began to drift to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day. Yukari knew, her mother knew and, most important of all, Hitomi finally knew that she would not be staying on Earth forever. Van was waiting.

The following weeks and months passed with little disturbance. Hitomi finished the school year, and devoted all of her free time to discovering anything she could about Draconians and their connection to Earth. Even with the fate-alteration-machine destroyed, the ancient Draconian power of will still existed within all people of Earth, whether they knew it or not. Hitomi read everything she could about the lost city of Atlantis, but most of what she found was too far removed from what she knew to be true to be of any use. Yukari helped as much as she could, but she didn't have the knowledge and memories of Atlantis and the Draconians that Hitomi did.

Hitomi spent a lot of time with her mother as well but never talked about her research or her attempts to return to Gaea if she could help it. While her mother was in support of her returning, and wished only happiness for her, Hitomi could see the pain in her mother's eyes any time the subject came up. She decided it was best to spend whatever time they had together in joy instead of sadness. Neither Hitomi nor her mother ever mentioned her intentions to the rest of the family.

As fall neared, Hitomi considered whether or not there was any reason for her to continue attending school. Her mother convinced her she should since they had no way of knowing when Hitomi would find a way back, or if she ever would, and that it would be best if she was properly prepared for either outcome. Hitomi spent an increasing amount of time with her tarot cards, hoping they might lead her to an answer. For the first time in her memory, her cards seemed to be telling her nothing. She got no visions from them, no dreams, and the readings themselves made no sense.

Since the fated conversation with her mother, Hitomi had felt very little from Van as well. She couldn't tell if it was because he was now contented to wait, or because their connection had somehow weakened. She tried many times to call to him, to request he come to take her back. He was the one with both the pendant and energists after all, and he was the one that brought her back the last time, but she got no response to her plaintiff calls, not even a feeling. This worried her more than her lack of progress, or her lack of success with her tarot.

As time went on, as the school year began again and Hitomi was thrown back into normal life once more, she began feeling once again that all she had seen and experience had all just been a dream. She felt so little from Van that it was very easy to dismiss it as her imagination. The one thing she could not dismiss was the tight pain she felt in her chest. Other than that she didn't feel much of anything at all. She went through each day consciously trying to remember what the faces of her friends on Gaea looked like. It was as if her remembering meant that they still existed, that it wasn't all a dream, but her memories were fading despite her efforts.

All she had left of Gaea now was an emptiness, and the pain she felt when she thought of Van.

Hitomi's sixteenth birthday came and went. Yukari threw a small celebration in her honor. Hitomi did her best to appear appreciative and happy, but in her heart she just felt empty.

Even in her dreams, Hitomi couldn't find solace. On one rare night, she did dream of Gaia. It was dark, and a hot wind blew across the fields of Fanelia. It was like seeing Fanelia after Zaibach's first attack, only not as much of the city was destroyed. Hitomi saw what she thought might be dragons in the distance, and other large shapes moving on the horizon. Gaea at war? But the war was over. Hitomi stood in the center of the city. There were death and destruction all around. There was no sound, but she could see people in the distance running and screaming. She stood in Asturia and saw the palace in ruins. She stood in Zaibach and saw red on the horizon. There were large melefs, and strange creatures roaming the streets. The wind grew increasingly intense until finally, Hitomi woke up.

What was she seeing? Was this a nightmare from her time on Gaia? Or was it a vision? Hitomi quickly got out of bed arranged her tarot cards. For the first time in many months, Hitomi could feel a connection to her cards. Before even turning over the first card, Hitomi knew what she would find. The Tower. Destruction, turbulence. Was Gaia in trouble again? She had felt nothing from Van to indicate that Fanelia was in trouble. She was sure if any of this was real that she would have felt him if something was wrong. Perhaps it hadn't happened yet. Perhaps it never would. Perhaps this is the future if she were to return to Gaia. The pain twisted in Hitomi's chest. She could not bear the thought that her efforts to return to Gaea could cause such an outcome. Hitomi threw her cards aside.

Whatever happened now, Hitomi could not let Gaea fall to war again. It would not be her will that harmed that beautiful world. Why was pain the only thing she could feel now?

Each day after her dream Hitomi felt more and more distant from her everyday activities. She no longer cared about her homework or her performance on the track team. She couldn't feel Van at all most of the time. She would call out in her thoughts, but she never got any response. The world had become a colorless, tasteless remnant of what it once had been.

One morning Hitomi found herself on the roof of one of the buildings at her school. She had a note at her feet, placed delicately next to her shoes. She walked to the edge of the roof, just so her toes hung over the edge. Her socked feet could feel the breeze as it rushed up the wall and over the edge of the building.

"Mother was right. I don't belong here. But I can't get back there." She took a deep breath. The air smelled crisp, fall was coming. "Van, why don't you answer? Why can't I feel you anymore? Was it all just a dream? Am I just crazy?"

Hitomi inched her toes over the edge of the building. She curled them just a little bit as if she was holding on. "I don't want to cause anyone any more pain… I don't want to feel any more pain…"

Hitomi put her arms up and began to slowly allow herself to lean forward.

NOO!

"NOO!"

Hitomi stopped. That wasn't just the voice of Yukari… She felt it too. She felt it in her bones.

"Hitomi! What are you doing?!" Yukari rushed up behind Hitomi and pulled her back from the edge. "Don't you DARE scare me like that!"

Yukari hugged Hitomi for a moment, then let her go when she was sure it was safe. As she walked around she noticed the envelope sitting by Hitomi's shoes. Hitomi tried to prevent her from picking it up, but Yukari dodged her and snatched the note from the ground.

"My Dear Yukari, I don't belong here. Please forgive me. Goodbye." Yukari looked up at Hitomi. "Hitomi, you wouldn't really… please tell me this was just another attempt to get back to Gaea."

Hitomi looked at her feet. "I couldn't do it anyway… I think… I think Van won't let me." She sighed, "Yukari, I don't think I'll ever find a way… at this point I don't even know if I should. I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Of Gaea in ruins again… I'm worried that it's a premonition of what will happen if I return."

"And if you can't return… you can't go on here… Oh Hitomi, we'll find a way! I promise we'll find a way.. just…" Yukari had tears in her eyes, and her voice was shaking. Hitomi wished she could cry.

Hitomi quit the track team late in the fall. She found no more joy in it than she found in anything else, and it took precious time away from searching for a way back. Her dreams continued, but mercifully did not progress. She was afraid, however, that she was truly beginning to forget the faces of her friends. It had now been six months since Hitomi returned to earth. She could barely remember what the green hills of Fanelia smelled like, and she did not have any more information as to how she could return than she had when she first started her research.

Hitomi went with Yukari to school, sat through her classes, and rode the train with Yukari home. Yukari would talk about her days, about Amano, about track, about anything except the only thing that was on Hitomi's mind. Hitomi spent her evenings with her books about Atlantis.

One night she became so frustrated that she threw the book she was reading at the wall. "Van, why won't you help! Why can't I feel you at all! I miss you… I haven't felt you since…" Hitomi had heard him that day. She was sure of it. If it hadn't been for him she might actually have done it.

The idea struck her. Yukari had said it then, and she didn't even think about it. If she did it… if she jumped… Maybe… just maybe… that would be enough for Van to rescue her. It would be a desperate act, and it would only have two possible outcomes, but just maybe it would work. For the first time in several months, Hitomi no longer felt empty. She was filled with a deadly conviction. She couldn't do it from the school this time though, she needed to find someplace higher up. She needed to be sure.

Hitomi did not go to school the next day. Now that she had made her decision, she wasn't going to need school either way. Yukari noticed her absence and made her way to Hitomi's house immediately after track practice.

Yukari knocked on the front door.

The door opened to reveal Hitomi's mother. She seemed worried but in relatively good spirits.

"Hello, Yukari. Hitomi is in her room. She said she was ill this morning, but she has seemed more energetic and active than I have seen her in a long time. I'm glad you're here."

Yukari went upstairs to Hitomi's room and knocked. "Hitomi? Can I come in?"

Hitomi opened the door. There was definitely more life and conviction in her eyes than Yukari had seen recently. Something was definitely up, and Yukari had one guess as to what it was.

"Did you find a way?" She wanted to be happy for her friend, but her heart sank at the thought of losing her. She had no way of knowing how long Hitomi would be gone this time if she went back.

Hitomi didn't smile, she didn't even look particularly happy, but there was an intensity about her that made Yukari nervous. "I think I have… it's the only way I can think of."

Hitomi pulled Yukari into her room. "This weekend it will happen, one way or another. I know it. I can feel it."

"How?"

Hitomi looked Yukari straight in the eyes. Their gaze held for a moment, until Hitomi looked away. The intense passion was evident, but there was a sadness Yukari could see that hadn't been there until now. There was something else as well… fear.

"Hitomi… How?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? I could help you!" Yukari was beginning to get scared herself.

"I can't tell you because… because you might try to stop me… because I don't want you to be there."

Now Yukari knew for sure they had a problem. Hitomi was going to try something crazy, and Yukari wasn't sure there was any way she would be able to stop her, or even if she should.

"I'm glad you're here Yukari. I wanted to get to talk to you before I go. I wanted to thank you. You've been the best friend anyone could have, and I've been awful…"

"You haven't, you've been a good friend, you've just been hurting."

"No… I've been distant and selfish and I have hurt you. If I don't go back I will hurt everyone around me. In Gaia my feelings brought pain and suffering in the form of violence and war, but I was also able to help. Here my presence only brings sadness and stagnation. I have to go. I just wanted you to know how much your friendship has meant to me. I will never forget you."

"Idiot! You're hurting me now! Let me help! Tell me what you plan to do! " Yukari began to cry.

"This is exactly what I mean… I can't do anything right anymore. For the first time, in a long time, I don't feel empty anymore… but if I stay the emptiness will come back. I'm leaving this weekend. I'm sorry Yukari. Don't tell my mother. When I disappear, she'll know why."

Yukari could tell there was nothing more to be said. She hugged Hitomi, then quickly got up and left.

Hitomi really was sorry. She hated to see the pain she was causing Yukari, but it couldn't be helped. She had made her decision and steeled her conviction. All she had to do was get to the weekend. She returned to her desk and began to write a letter to her mother.

On Saturday morning, Yukari hid across the street from Hitomi's house. She had decided this was the only way. If Hitomi didn't go anywhere today, Yukari would wait again tomorrow. She only hoped she wasn't already too late.

The sun slowly moved across the sky. Minutes seemed like hours, and Yukari's sleepless night was catching up with her. Then she saw the door to Hitomi's house open.

Hitomi was dressed modestly in shorts and one of her old track T-Shirts. She had her old duffle bag, and it appeared to be very full. Hitomi looked quickly around and began on her way. Yukari made extra sure she couldn't be seen, and began to follow her friend.

Hitomi boarded the train that would take her to the city. Yukari boarded several doors down to make sure she wasn't seen, but still close enough to keep an eye on Hitomi.

The stop Hitomi exited on was in a part of town that Yukari was not as familiar with. It was near the factory district, but was far less populated. There were many abandoned buildings, and only a few people wandering the streets. The ones that were out and about did not seem like the sort one would want to meet alone. Yukari tried to keep a little closer to Hitomi just in case.

Hitomi entered one of the older buildings. Yukari followed.

The building was quiet and the floorboards were old, so Yukari had to keep farther behind to prevent herself from being discovered. Hitomi headed for the stairs. Yukari continued to follow her as quietly as possible.

Up one floor, two, three… they climbed all the way to the 10th floor of the old building. At this level some old renovations had been abandoned in the middle of work. There were large sections of the wall that had yet to be replaced, and old scaffolding that still clung to the outside of the building. The early afternoon sun scattered shadows all along the floor and against the walls of the open space. Hitomi slowly walked out towards one of the openings in the walls. She set her bag down and crouched for a moment, with her back to Yukari, and her arms around her legs. She seemed like she may be crying.

Yukari didn't know what to do. Hitomi stood up again, shouldered her duffle and walked toward the edge.

At that moment, Yukari knew exactly what Hitomi was planning to do. She shot out from the stairwell.

"Hitomi!" Hitomi spun around at the ledge to face the sound.

"Yukari…. Yukari what are you doing here?!" She looked stunned.

"I had to know! I wanted to help… Hitomi, don't do this! If it doesn't work…"

"I know…" The two girls were silent for a moment.

"Why…?" Yukari could barely speak. Her throat had begun to close up with the effort of not crying.

"It's the only way I could think of. The last time I tried… was really just to end it all… but… when you stopped me, you weren't the only one. I heard Van. It was the only time in a long time I heard Van. It was proof he could still feel me…" Hitomi paused. Her voice was shaking. " I thought… no, I know… If I do this, either he feels it and he comes for me, or…" Hitomi didn't have to end her sentence. Both girls knew exactly what came after "or".

There was nothing for Yukari to say. She knew her friend well enough to know her conviction.

"Say goodbye to Amano for me. You two were really the only people I could talk to. You were the only people who could understand." Hitomi took a couple of steps backwards towards the ledge.

"Hitomi!" Yukari reached out, but there was nothing she could think to do. There was no way she would reach the ledge in time to stop her. How could this be happening?

Hitomi looked at Yukari through sad eyes. Please Van.. come for me. Hear me. If there was ever a time I needed you to really hear me… this is it. Hitomi stepped backwards. She could feel the edge of the ledge under her heel. This was it. No turning back. She steadied herself, and solidified her resolve. She put her arms around her duffle and held it tightly against her. Yukari was reaching out to her. Hitomi could see tears streaming down her friend's cheeks. She could feel a trickle running down her own face. She couldn't hear anything though. It was as if the world was holding its breath. Van…

"I love you Yukari."

Hitomi let herself fall backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Hitomi felt the air rushing past her ears. For the first time since deciding to jump, Hitomi was truly scared. Van… please. She held her eyes closed as she plummeted towards the cement below. What if Van really couldn't hear her. What if he did, but couldn't come? She hadn't thought about that possibility before. The pain it would cause Van to know what she had done… Well, it was too late now. Hitomi opened her eyes to see the ground coming up to meet her. She thought suddenly about how funny it felt, as if she was falling up towards a ceiling, instead of down towards the ground. Hitomi was only a number of feet from the ground. This is it. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable impact. Van…

Yukari screamed as her friend fell backwards from the ledge. She rushed to the wall and was able to see Hitomi falling towards the street below. It happened so fast that Yukari wasn't sure what happened at first. Hitomi was almost at the ground, and then…

There was a bright flash of light right where Hitomi was. The air all around it seemed to ripple, then a pillar of light shot down from the sky, and just as suddenly it was gone.

Yukari looked down at the ground, terrified of what she might see.

Hitomi wasn't there. There was no broken body, there was no blood. There was no one there at all.

Yukari couldn't contain herself. Joy welled up inside her, and she jumped in the air and did a small victory dance on the ledge.

"Yata! You did it Hitomi!" Yukari's hand dropped to her side. Her face became somber once again, but with a glow of happiness. "I love you too Hitomi. I hope you find what you're looking for"

Hitomi could feel grass underneath her. Her eyes were still closed, but the light coming through her eyelids seemed a lot brighter than it had a moment before. The air was warmer as well.

She opened her eyes.

She was on a grassy hill with trees in the distance. She was alone.

I made it… Hitomi began to check herself for possible injuries. But where is Van… was he even the one who brought me here? She couldn't feel him in her mind anymore than she could on Earth. She checked her duffle bag to make sure the contents were intact. When she unzipped it she found the photo of Yukari she had packet on the very top. "I'm sorry Yukari…"

The breeze lifted the hair from the back of her neck. The smell of Gaea… It felt like coming home. The grass was soft beneath Hitomi's fingers, and she could hear the sound of strange but familiar birds in the distance. It's like I've just woken up from a dream.

Hitomi stood up on the hill and looked around. There were trees in all directions, but no landmarks to give her any idea where she was. She waited for a little while as the wind lifted strands of her hair. It was good to be back. Hitomi saw movement near the distant trees. She crouched so she would be harder to see. Even with Gaea at peace, there was no way of knowing whether anyone she happened to run in to would be friend or foe.

The person coming out of the woods seemed to be pushing a small cart. It appeared to Hitomi to be laden with wood. Hitomi tried to move around the hill to get a better view.

The person had the head of an animal, somewhat like a dog, with a crest of fur that trailed down his spine. He pushed his wooden cart along the treeline until he reached an opening that Hitomi had not seen before. Hitomi decided to follow but at a distance. At least if she could find some kind of civilization she could ask where she was.

The trail was small, probably only used by locals. It was darker under the tree cover, and the smell of sap was strong. After a little while the dog person seemed to be slowing down. He stopped to sniff the air a few times.

"Okay, who's there?" He turned quickly and looked almost directly at Hitomi, though she had ducked behind a tree. "I don't want any trouble. I don't have any money if that's what you're after". He seemed more frightened than anything. It would probably be worse if she tried to remain hidden.

Hitomi stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to find my way into town." Hitomi stood still, waiting for a reply.

The dog person visibly relaxed. "I'm glad… we've been hearing rumors… you don't look dangerous to me. You can follow. It's not far to the wall."

The two travellers continued to walk in silence for some time.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, young lady. You can't be too careful these days. With such odd rumors about, it's not safe to be outside of the gates. No one leaves except for necessities, such as this firewood I carry."

The image of a ruined Fanelia came unbidden into Hitomi's mind.

"Isn't the war over? What is there to be careful about?"

"Oh the war with Zaibach is long over, but recently… there are rumors. I heard people have been disappearing. "

Hitomi stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… people leave the walls of Fanelia, and don't always come back, especially young ones."

Hitomi's apprehension and worry vanished. "We're near Fanelia?"

"Of course! That's where I'm headed."

Hitomi began to smile. She did come back near Fanelia, so Van must have been the one to bring her back. For the first time since she left Gaea, she began to fill with joy again. The tight knot that had filled her chest for so long was beginning to loosen.

The gates of Fanelia were tall and majestic. They were newly carved with pictures of dragons around the outer edges. The guard at the lookout tower greeted Hitomi's travelling companion and called down for the gate to be opened. Once they were through the door, there was a set of guards waiting.

"Halt, Jakana." The head of the guard stepped forward from the crowd.

"What is this, sir? Did I do something wrong?" The dog man seemed confused.

"Who is this you travel with?" The guard indicated Hitomi.

"A girl I met in the clearing when collecting wood. She said she needed to find Fanelia. I'm sorry, I didn't ask her name."

The guard turned to Hitomi. He was a tall man, wearing chest armor and a helmet. "What is your business in Fanelia. Where have you come from."

"I..umm…" Hitomi could hear muttering among the growing crowd.

"Jakana, didn't you think it was strange to find a girl alone in the clearing? She could be a spy. Stephen, escort her to the main compound. We'll question her there."

The guard who was identified as Stephen stepped forward and gently took Hitomi by the arm. "Come with me please." A few of the other guards fell into formation behind Stephen as they made their way through the streets to the main compound.

Once inside, Hitomi was asked to sit in a chair, and her bag was removed from her possession and placed on a nearby table.

The head of the guard arrived shortly after and stood in front of Hitomi, glaring.

"We don't get many strangers here. What is your name"

"Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Where are you from."

"Umm… That is a little complicated sir."

"Why? Does it have something to do with the odd clothing you wear? I've never seen anything like it."

Hitomi was becoming more and more anxious. She hadn't been gone that long, surely someone would recognize her. She started to worry that maybe it had been longer in Fanelia since she had been back than it had been for her. Gaea wasn't always in temporal sync with Earth.

"I asked you a question girl." He was beginning to get more stern.

"I.. I'm sorry, I can't answer that question." Hitomi was becoming more fearful. If they didn't remember her, would they even believe her if she told them where she came from? They certainly wouldn't believe that she knew Van, not coming in through the front gate with a commoner, and in such strange clothes.

"Can't… or won't." The guard turned his back on her for a moment, then turned around with a raised hand.

At that moment the door to the compound opened and a man in a generals uniform walked in.

"Captain, stop." He was a big man with a big mustache. Hitomi didn't recognize him, but knew from his uniform that he would have come from the palace. She felt a small amount of relief.

"Sir, I was just about to begin the interrogation. She could be a spy…"

"Captain, you are trying my patience. Always wait for orders before beginning a physical interrogation. This girl is not a spy. She was expected. I came as soon as I heard the description of her clothing. Now turn her and her belongings over to me at once!" His voice was calm, but the anger in it could not be ignored. The other guards in the room immediately scrambled to help Hitomi up from the chair, and deliver her duffle to the General. The General then lead Hitomi back outside into the bustle of Fanelia, and up the main road to the palace of Fanelia.

"You will be housed in one of the guest rooms in the palace until the King calls for an audience. He is a busy man, so there is no telling how long that will be. Stay out of trouble. Do not leave the palace grounds. If you need anything just ask. You are to be treated as a guest of the King, as such you have access to all the amenities the palace has to offer." By the time he had finished, they were in the main yard of the palace, and there was a handmaiden waiting to take the duffle bag. "Do you have any questions?"

"Van knows I'm here?"

"The King has been made aware of your arrival. I would refrain from speaking of him so informally, however. He is to be addressed as His Highness, King of Fanelia, unless such time as you are instructed to do otherwise by the King himself. Margery, please escort the Lady Hitomi to her guest quarters." The General turned and left the main yard.

"Alright then, Lady Hitomi, please follow me." Margery was a thin woman, dressed in a handmaidens dress, with her hair braided and pinned to her head. She was older than Hitomi, but only by a few years by Hitomi's estimation. Hitomi followed her through the halls of the palace until they stopped in front of a modest door.

"This is where you will be staying my Lady. The washroom is down the hall…" Margery gestured to her left, where they had come from. "If you need anything, there will always be someone near, so ring the bell that is in your room and someone will come." Margery opened the door to the room and motioned for Hitomi to enter. "Dinner will be served at sundown. It is not likely that his Majesty will have time for a court dinner, so your meal will be served to Fanelia." The handmaiden turned and left.

Hitomi looked around her room. It looked very similar to the one she occupied before she left, but it was in a different part of the palace. Much of the palace had been rebuilt as well. As she followed Margery through the halls, Hitomi had seen many parts of the palace that were new to her. Hitomi walked to the other side of the room and gazed out her window. Her room was on the front of the palace, so she had a full view of the valley that contained the kingdom of Fanelia. It really was beautiful. Hitomi hadn't had much time since finding herself in the field to think about what she would do now that she was back.

She had hoped that Van would be here to meet her. She had imagined it over and over once she had decided to come back. She would return to Gaea somehow, most likely by Van bringing her back, and they would be reunited. She would find herself in Van's arms, and everything would be as it was before she left. So far, reality had not catered to her imagination. How long had it been in Gaea since she had left? She had hoped that it only would have been six months, just as it had been for her, but she was beginning to worry that it had been much longer… How old would Van be now?

Hitomi began to think about how little she had felt from Van over the last few months. Could it have been because their time was out of sync? Was he all grown? The general sure talked about him like he was. Van was too busy for a court dinner… she had to refer to him as His Majesty… It was all so strange to her.

There was a knock at the door. Hitomi noticed how far the sun had dipped on the horizon. Sunset already. Hitomi went to the door.

There was a man carrying a tray of food. It held rice, pickles, and some kind of meat that Hitomi couldn't immediately recognize. "Thank you." She accepted the tray, and the man bowed and left.

Hitomi found a table in one corner of her room and she ate her food in silence. She had not expected to be lonely once she finally got back to Gaea. She finished her food and climbed into bed, worried about what the next day might bring.

Hitomi awoke to a knock at her door. It took Hitomi a moment as she woke up to remember where she was. She rolled out of the large bed and went to the door.

Margery was at the door with a rack of clothes behind her. "Pardon me, my Lady, I was instructed to bring you some more suitable clothes for your stay. You are to try on and find a few that fit properly. I will be back later today to collect the ones you do not want."

"Okay."

Hitomi stepped out of the way and Margery wheeled the rack of clothing into Hitomi's room.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour, I will be back to collect the rest at that time." Margery left Hitomi with the rack of clothing.

Hitomi only found four dresses among the rack that fit her properly and didn't look ridiculous. She placed the rest on the rack and waited for her handmaiden's return. The rest of the day was uneventful. After breakfast, there were two more meals brought directly to her room. Hitomi was not summoned, and while no one prevented her from leaving her room, she didn't really feel like wandering yet. So far the once familiar palace of Fanelia felt completely foreign. Had she made a mistake coming back?

She lay on the bed after dinner wondering if Van had ordered the clothes for her, and what was keeping him so busy. There was a noise at her window.

"Hitomi! It is you!"

Suddenly Hitomi was wrapped in the arms of a familiar friend who was purring loudly.

"Merle, no claws!" Hitomi was smiling as she pulled Merle's paws from her back.

"I heard they found a girl in the woods, and that she wore funny clothes, and I knew it must be you, but no one would tell me! I'm so glad you're back! Maybe now things will get better." Merle sat back on her heels on the bed and looked at Hitomi.

"What do you mean, things will get better?" Hitomi began to worry again.

"Don't you know? Lord Van has been so busy… He's in meeting after meeting with his advisors, and I've seen people coming into the city from other parts of Gaea. Lord Van wont tell me anything, but we've all heard the rumors. People disappear. Something is happening in Gaea, and it's troubling Lord Van…"

"Merle… How long has it been since…"

"Since you left Lord Van?" Merle said this with a sneer. Hitomi thought Merle would have been happy to have Van all to herself again. "It's been over a year. I was beginning to think you might never come back. I don't think Lord Van thought you would come back at all. He has been so serious ever since you've been gone. He doesn't do anything but work. I hoped if you came back… but it isn't better yet. In fact, he's busier and more serious than ever."

Hitomi was relieved to hear that only a year had passed. She had had dreams the night before of finally getting to see Van and finding out that he had aged many years. It was good to know that that was not so. But then… why had he not yet come to see her?

"What is he so busy with Merle, what has been happening?"

"Well… after the war was over and you left him, he was busy overseeing the rebuilding of Fanelia. It took a long time before most of the people came back, which meant it was slow at the beginning. I'm sure you noticed all the new parts of the palace. I'll have to show you some more of it tomorrow. Anyway, everything was fine for a while. Gaea was finally at peace. There was still petty crime and stuff, but everything was okay and Fanelia was rebuilt. BUT then we started hearing rumors."

"The villager I followed back here mentioned rumors or people disappearing…"

"Yeah. It started a few months ago. We heard about children disappearing in Freid. There were no bodies or anything, and no one ever saw who took them, they just disappear. We heard rumors from Asturia as well, children were taken from outside their gates. That was when Lord Van gave the order to bring everyone inside the gates of the city." Merle sat wide eyed across from Hitomi, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Do they have any idea who is taking the children?"

"Lord Van has an idea. Zaibach. Just because Dornkirk was destroyed doesn't mean the rest of Zaibach couldn't keep going. They have sealed their borders. No one goes in or comes out, or so it seems. Lord Van thinks they are stealing the children for some reason, but I don't think he has any ideas about why. This is all he's told me in the rare times we are alone. It seems there is always some advisor around now, and there are visitors from the other kingdoms all the time now to talk about the troubles."

Hitomi and Merle sat in silence for a moment.

"Merle… do you know what he hasn't come to see me yet?"

Merle's tail twitched. "No. I don't. I haven't seen him either since you got here." There was another pause.

"Hitomi… make things better again. Like they were before you left. Like when we had a family." With that she hopped of the bed and out the window.

When we were a family? Hitomi was too tired to think about it. Zaibach was sealed off? They were stealing children? The images from Hitomi's dream flashed through her mind. The dream must have been a premonition than. She would have to stop it from coming true. She would not let war tear Gaea apart again. This was her home.

The following day Hitomi decided it was time she explore the palace. Merle found her as she was wandering one of the southern halls. Fanelia palace wasn't as extravagant as the palace of Asturia or Freid, but it wasn't small either. Merle showed her the new gardens, and the new ballroom, as well as the new training fields, and the melef storage facilities. Along with the rebuild of the palace, they had rebuilt all of the melefs that had been lost in the war, and had built ten new ones to increase Fanelia's defensive power, especially after the rumors about Zaibach began.

Their last stop in the tour of the palace was the resting place of Escaflowne. it had been placed as the centerpiece in the dragon temple at the center of the palace. This was sacred space. Escaflowne's energist was dark, and motionless, just as Van had wanted it, just as Hitomi had seen it the day she left. It seemed odd to see it displayed as an ornament or museum statue.

Hitomi knelt before it impulsively. Escaflowne was the divine protector of Fanelia after all. It deserved the respect of any divine being. Hitomi lowered her eyes and silently thanked Escaflowne for all it had done for her and for Van in the war with Zaibach. Thank you for preserving Van's life.

On their way back to Hitomi's room a procession passed in one of the cross halls. Guards were placed on either side of the hall preventing Hitomi and Merle from crossing.

"This happens sometimes. Officials get priority when they travel through the palace." Merle twitched her tail as the officials began to pass. Hitomi got the impression that Merle was not fond of the officials.

The procession was fairly long and included a number of guards and people in royal colors from around Gaea. Hitomi recognized the colors of Basram as well as Asturia. Near the end of the procession the number of guards thickened. Hitomi was curious who would be so important when she saw him. Van was at the center of the knot of guards. He was dressed far more lavishly than she had ever seen, dressed in the royal colors of Fanelia. He looked as serious as he had when she first met him. He also looked older. He was definitely a little bit taller. Hitomi wanted to call out, to shout to him. She wanted desperately to get his attention, but her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't make any sound come out.

Van's eyes met hers. Hitomi's breath caught in her chest. She couldn't move.

The procession moved on, and Van was gone.

Hitomi lost the strength in her knees and found herself on the floor.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

The knot was back in Hitomi's chest. Van was right there, and she couldn't even speak. It had only been six months, but for him it was a year… his face looked older.

"Hitomi?"

"I'm… okay. I think I need to lay down."

Merle helped Hitomi up and escorted her back to her room.

Hitomi spent the rest of her evening in bed. She wasn't even thinking much, but she didn't have the will to do anything else. She kept imagining the look in Van's eyes when his gaze met hers. It was so serious. She didn't have any idea what he was feeling. She couldn't feel him at all, and she couldn't tell anything from his expression. Hitomi didn't know what to think. The knot in her chest churned and twisted. Her sleep that night was not restful.

The next morning right after breakfast, a man in fancier dress than most of the palace personnel informed Hitomi that she was to appear in court that afternoon. She was to dress appropriately, which she took to mean she was supposed to wear one of the dresses that had been provided for her, instead of her own clothes.

Merle came in through her window as Hitomi was trying to pick a dress.

"Mrrow?"

"Merle, I've been summoned to appear in court."

"All right! Van finally called for you!" Merle bounced around the bed with excitement.

"I guess so…" Hitomi was looking at three possible dresses. She was incredibly nervous. After the encounter on the previous day, she wasn't sure what to expect. She was hoping Van would just come to see her. A court appearance seemed so… formal. " I don't know how I feel about meeting him in front of the court. I don't know what to think.."

Merle calmed down and sat down on one of the three dresses.

"Wear this one. It's pretty." The dress Merle chose was the green one with white collar and long skirt. It was simple, but Merle was right, it was pretty. Hitomi changed into it and stood in front of the mirror in the closet. Merle stood behind her. "It looks nice on you… here… let me comb your hair."

Hitomi sat down on the bed and Merle climbed up behind her and began to comb through her hair with a comb that had been placed on the side table. "Your hair is longer than I remember."

"I didn't think about cutting it after deciding to come back. I guess I just forgot." Her hair wasn't that much longer, but it had grown beyond her ears, and fell over her eyes some.

"It will be okay, Hitomi. If there is anyone Lord Van would ever want to see, it's you."

There was a knock a the door, and Merle ran over to open it.

"Hello Miss Merle. I'm here to escort Lady Hitomi to court." The servant was a tall man with dark hair. He was dressed in the same fancy dress as the man who delivered the message that morning.

"I guess I'm ready." Hitomi followed the man down the hall.

The court room was fairly large, with guards posted along the walls, and a number of commoners on one side, and a panel of representatives from other kingdoms on the other side.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, of the Mystic Moon." Hitomi was startled by the shout as she entered the room. She settled when she realized it was the customary announcement of her entrance. The servant nudged her forward. There was a long carpet that lead all the way up to a throne at the back of the room. Van sat in the throne with a cape around his shoulders and a circlet around his forehead. It was a strange sight for Hitomi to see. She never pictured Van as someone who would rule his kingdom from a throne.

She slowly walked down the carpet. She could feel all eyes on her. She stopped a number of feet in front of the throne and knelt.

"Your Majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hitomi Kanzaki." Van began to speak, projecting his voice so that the whole court could hear. "I officially welcome you as a guest of the King to the bountiful city of Fanelia. As you may have heard since your arrival, there has been unrest in the realm, and therefore the customary tour of the countryside will have to be postponed. In addition, as a guest of the King, you will be granted a personal guard both while you are in the palace, and in the city. Talo, Stephan, I am assigning you as Lady Hitomi's personal guard. See that she remains safe within the walls of Fanelia."

Talo and Stephen both stepped forward from the ranks of guards around the perimeter of the court as their names were called. "Your Majesty. We will guard her with our lives."

Van continued. "According to tradition, there will be a welcome feast for our guest tomorrow night. All guests and officials currently residing in the palace are expected to attend. This completes the court reception. Lady Hitomi will remain, but the rest of the court is dismissed. Guards, please wait outside the doors to the hall."

Hitomi felt her stomach clench. Van wanted to see her alone. Finally. Hitomi let herself hope. Van had been nothing but formal and serious during court, but maybe… maybe that was just because he had to be. Maybe now they could reunite properly. When she left Gaea, he had allowed her to go after all. He was the one who activated the energist to send her home. She hadn't left him, he had let her go. Hitomi stared at the floor, the knot in her stomach continuing to grow. Maybe he had let her go for a reason… maybe he didn't want her back…

After the last guard left, Van stood. He unclasped the cape from around his shoulders and let it fall onto the throne. "Hitomi…"

Hitomi looked up. Their eyes locked. Hitomi found it hard to breathe. She could almost feel Van. There was pain, and a little regret. And there was fear. She wasn't sure if it was her fear now.

"Hitomi… why did you do it?" Van's voice cracked as he spoke.

"What?"

"Why… you didn't need to come back…"

The agitation in Hitomi's stomach rose. "What… what do you mean? Of course I did."

"You were supposed to live happily, and grow old, safe… safe in your own world."

"Van, I could not live happily. It was not like you said… I couldn't stay there. That's not my home anymore. I didn't belong.. everyone knew it… Yukari… my mother…"

"You shouldn't have come back!" Van advanced on her now. He approached until he was right in front of her. "It's dangerous! Zaibach is making trouble again, people are disappearing… It's not safe for you to be back!"

Hitomi couldn't take it anymore. The churning in her stomach became a knot in her throat. She couldn't hold the tears back from her eyes.

"Hitomi, why did you do it… if you hadn't… if you didn't try to… Hitomi, how could you do something like that!"

"Because I couldn't bear to stay there either way! I was miserable, Van! I didn't care if I died, as long as I had some chance of getting back here, okay?" This was all wrong… she had wanted to come back so much, and now they were just yelling at each other. What could she do? "I was miserable! It wasn't like you said. we couldn't see each other any time. I couldn't feel you! At first… yes… it was as you said. But then it stopped! You weren't there! I was alone, and there was no one who could understand. There was no one who knew Gaea. Yukari believed me but… but she doesn't know, she couldn't really understand! I was alone, Van. I would have rather died than stay there!"

Van stepped back, shocked. "It was too painful…"

"What?"

"I thought… it was too painful. You hurt so much… I could feel it. Everyday. I hurt too… I hurt a lot… and it was adding to your pain. I thought…"

Hitomi was worried now… what was Van trying to say? She had thought it then, that some of what she was feeling was Van's pain.

"I thought… that if I started to let go… if I started to let you go live your life… that you could be happy. What kind of life can someone have always feeling someone else's pain? I thought you might be able to forget… a little."

He had pulled away. That was why she couldn't feel him anymore… He had left her alone intentionally. "But you promised me…" He had left her. He didn't want her to come back. Hitomi stepped back. "You promised me… we would still be close… how could you…?"

"How could you try to kill yourself?!"

That was enough. Hitomi turned around and ran from the hall.

"Hitomiiii!"

She pushed the heavy door open and rushed passed her two guards, headed for her room. The sky had darkened outside, though it was not yet late. She had tears streaming down her face. As it began to rain, she thought it was appropriate that Gaea should cry with her.

She burst into her room and threw herself on her bed. How could he? He left her alone? He pulled his feelings away. He had been her only connection back to Gaea… maybe if he hadn't left her alone, she would have been okay. Maybe if they had faded over years she would have been okay, but he had abandoned her, and he had done it intentionally. But… he did it for her. He did it to protect her from his own pain… Did he have that much pain? If he did, why was he so upset she was back?

Hitomi heard a noise at the window. Merle leaped onto the bed and licked Hitomi's hand.

"What's wrong? You got to see Van, right?"

"I don't know… he yelled… we yelled."

"He yelled at you? Ooooo...I'm gonna go give him a piece of…" As Merle was turning to go seek revenge, Hitomi grabbed her tail, preventing her from leaving.

"Merle, don't…. we both yelled… Things aren't good… He abandoned me."

"He what?"

"When I left, he promised that we would still be close, as long as our thoughts could reach each other… but… but he held back his thoughts, his feelings. He stopped. He left me alone. I knew there had to be some reason I couldn't feel him anymore… but I never thought… I never thought he did it intentionally."

"Ohhh."

The rain was coming down harder now. The rhythm it beat on the roof had a soothing effect on Hitomi.

"Merle… please go. I just want to sleep."

"Okay Hitomi, but I will be back first thing in the morning to pounce on you." Merle hopped from the bed, ran to the door, and left.

Hitomi buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Merle found Van pacing back and forth in his rooms. This was the first time she had managed to find time alone with him since a while before Hitomi arrived. He was no longer garbed as the king of Fanelia, but as just Van, the boy who had cared for her and protected her since she lost her family. Over the past year he had been gloomy most days, and downright morose others, but this was the first time in a long time that Merle had seen him so troubled.

As Merle moved into the room, she bumped the side table that was next to the door. Van struck his ready stance instantaneously.

"Who's there! Oh… It's you, Merle." Van relaxed somewhat and continued his pacing.

"Van…" Merle moved to the other side of Van and settled herself on the end of his bed.

Van paced a few more times, then on the last time when he reached the wall he pulled his arm back and punched the wall fiercely. "Aaaaaaarg!" He leaned his forehead against the wall, then pushed himself away from it and ran his hand through his hair in an exasperated manner. He turned back to the bed and plopped himself down beside Merle.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Merle's tail twitched. She wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"No… No Merle, I'm not. I handled that all wrong." Van lay back on the bed and put his arms behind his head for support. " How could she have done that though? I can't believe that pulling away was enough to drive her to that…"

"To what?"

"Did she tell you how she got here?"

"No."

"She jumped off a building. If the pendant hadn't brought her back she would have… she couldn't have known it would be able to, which means she was ready to die. She was willing to throw away her life."

Merle studied her paws in her lap for a moment. "But… now she knows you left her alone on purpose. She told me a little while ago that you abandoned her."

"Yeah… Merle, how do I make her understand why I did it? I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted her to hurt less… It's been a year, and still every single day I could feel it in my bones that she was not here. I could not force those feelings on her. Now she's here, and it's only worse. I don't care how much she wanted to come back, how could she have risked her life to do it? How can I forgive that?"

"You should talk to her."

"I just tried that."

"You should apologize."

Van sighed heavily. "I will have to think more about what to say. I don't have to do this very often you know… there are so many scripts and things I'm expected to say with officials and royal guests every day. It's like everything I have to say is laid out for me ahead of time. I don't know how to do this." Van sat up and heaved another heavy sigh.

"I don't know either, Lord Van, but I think you'll be able to figure it out. You have to."

\-----

Morning came too soon for Hitomi. She was awoken by a flying cat girl, as promised.

"Today is a new day Hitomi! You will see, everything will be just fine." Merle pranced around the bed.

Hitomi sat up and rubbed her fists in her eyes to try and get out the sleep she couldn't shake. She yawned deeply, then lay back down and rolled over.

"Oh no you don't. Today is a big day. The welcome feast is tonight. You need to clean yourself and wear something pretty. I already ordered a bath for you, it should be ready soon. Up, up, up!"

Hitomi had never known Merle to be enthusiastic about a bath. She supposed it was different if it wasn't her own. Hitomi sat up again, and yawned. She began to remember the events from the night before and her chest tightened. She clutched the sheets to her breast. Van had meant to abandon her.

"Today is a new day Hitomi, no moping. You'll see, everything will turn out just fine." Merle ripped the sheets out of Hitomi's grasp and sent them flying across the room.

"Hey!" Hitomi scrambled after her pilfered sheets. Once she was standing, Merle tossed a wad of cloth at her.

"Put this on to go to the washroom. I think they already have clothes for you there for when you are done. I will see you at the feast!" With that, Merle rushed out the door.

Hitomi unfurled the bundle of fabric to reveal that it was a long robe. The fabric was soft, and the pattern was delicate. She shouldered it on and fastened the belt around her waist. This feast was going to be strange. She would have to present a polite face to Van in front of everyone. After last night, that was going to be difficult. she felt bad for running out, but she just couldn't have taken any more of it. she had waited so long, and and almost given up so much just to see him again, only to find out that he had left her on purpose. She felt sour inside. It hurt the most to know that above all, he hadn't kept his promise. It was the only promise that ever mattered.

Hitomi couldn't hold back the tears, and they streamed openly down her face. How was she supposed to go on? How was she going to fix this? She couldn't go home, Gaea was her home now… but was it still her home without Van? She pulled her door open and stepped out into the hall. Her two guards were posted on either side of the door. They followed her as she walked down the hall to the washroom, stopping outside to guard the entrance.

Inside, there were three women in handmaidens dress around a tub of steaming water. There were various glass bottles on tables around the bath.

"Come in Lady Kanzaki. The bath is ready, please remove your robe." The handmaiden who spoke was an older woman with grey hair and many years worth of lines etched into her face. The lines told a story of hard work, but with happiness. One of the other handmaidens, who appeared to be a number of years younger, approached Hitomi.

Hitomi unbuckled the belt and shyly removed the robe from her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's only we women here. The guards know to stay outside. No one will bother you." The younger maiden received the robe from Hitomi and placed it on a rack near the bath. She took Hitomi by the hand and helped her up the wooden steps and into the steaming bath. Hitomi was thankful that no one commented on the tears on her face or the red of her eyes.

The water felt nice. It was just almost too hot, but cool enough that she was able to settle in without too much trouble. She dipped her head back in the water to wet her hair, and when she lifted her head back up she felt hands begin to massage her scalp. The older woman was washing her hair.

The youngest of the women, who had not yet spoken, sat down on a bench on the side of the tub. "Please give me your left hand my lady." Hitomi raised her hand from the water and placed in in the palm of the young woman's outstretched hand. She began to clean her nails and trim them with small scissors.

"This is like the spa back home." Hitomi had been to the spa a few times, but it wasn't something she and her friends could often afford.

"I'm not sure what a 'spa' is, but in Gaea this is how ladies are prepared for special occasions." The young woman continued to clip and buff Hitomi's nails until they were shiny and even. The other young woman pulled a bench to the other side and began work on Hitomi's right hand. The older woman motioned for her to dip her head back in the water and began rinsing the sweet smelling soap out. Hitomi almost felt like the troubles of the previous evening were being washed out with the soap. She could feel herself beginning to drift into sleep when the older woman told her to climb out of the bath. One of the younger women handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself. The other younger woman picked up one of the many bottles from the tables and tipped a small amount into her hand. She began to rub it into Hitomi's shoulders. It smelled like lilacs.

The dress they presented to Hitomi was beautiful. It was a medium shade of rose with a string of beads that served to hold the dress up around her neck. The sleeves draped over her arms and flowed like water. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank us, this was sent here for you from His Highness the King."

Hitomi admired herself in the mirror, then slipped her feet into the soft black slippers that had been provided for her. Van sent the dress. Was this an apology? Or did he just want her to be presentable in front of the nobles that would be attending? "How long until the feast?"

The older woman placed a garland strung with beads and flowers on to Hitomi's head. " It won't be long now. The introduction portion will be starting soon. The feast itself will be served a little while later. The guard that waits outside the doors will guide you to the hall in which the feast will be held when we are done here."

Hitomi was presented with bracelets to choose from, and was fitted with a beaded belt around her waist that met in the middle in front and hung straight down almost to her feet. She had never worn such elegant clothing, not even in Asturia.

"You look like a princess my lady."

Hitomi looked in the mirror and admired the ladies' work. She hoped Van would be happy with the way the dress looked on her. Thinking of Van returned her mind to the previous night. She wondered what would happen tonight. This time, she wouldn't yell, even if he did. She didn't want to fight. She wanted everything to be like it was before she left. She wouldn't yell this time, and she wouldn't run, no matter how much his words hurt her.

Hitomi went to the door. The guards were waiting on the other side with their backs to the door. Hitomi stepped out in front of them. "I'm ready."

"You look absolutely lovely my lady." The guard that had been identified as Talo bowed his head to her. "If you will follow me, we will lead you to the hall of the feast." He started out down the corridor, with Hitomi close behind. Stephen stayed several paces behind Hitomi. She assumed this was so that he could keep a watchful eye on their procession. Talo lead them deep into the palace until he stopped in front of a very large set of double doors. There was a man in a wide floppy hat and fancy jacket standing in front of the doors. Talo introduced Hitomi. "We present the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Alright, this way." The man opened the door inwards. Despite it's size it didn't seem take a lot of effort to move, and it slid open without making a sound. He stopped just inside the door. Hitomi could see past him into the room where many people were already milling about in long dresses and formal suits. The door man began to project his voice above the murmur of the crowd. "Presenting the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, Ambassador from the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi was startled by the title. She had not expected to have a title, let alone have to act as ambassador for a world shrouded in myth. There were surprised sounds from the gallery as well. Hitomi had a feeling she would have a lot more questions to answer at this feast than she currently wanted.

The door man stepped to the side and Hitomi entered the hall timidly. She didn't see anyone she knew. She hadn't met many people from outside Fanelia on her last journey through Gaea, and of the ones she had, only some remained after the war. She wouldn't know any of the other ambassadors, and she didn't know any of Fanelia's officials. Well, Hitomi supposed that was what feasts like these were for.

Merle noticed Hitomi from the other side of the hall and came bounding through the crowd. She was wearing a longer dress than usual, with flowers in her hair, and a beaded necklace. "Merle, I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed up."

"I love dressing up for Lord Van's parties. Everyone looks so pretty, and there are flowers everywhere! These are my favorite parties!" Merle twirled in place to show Hitomi her whole outfit. "You look very beautiful tonight Hitomi. Van will be impressed."

Hitomi blushed at the thought of Van being impressed with her beauty. After all they had been through, she didn't think her beauty would be that important. She rarely thought of herself as beautiful anyway.

"Come on Hitomi, there are snacks!" Merle lead Hitomi through the crowd to the hors d'oeuvres. As she passed, people watched her. She could tell just by looking that a few of the conversations were about her. Hitomi was not fond of being made the center of attention. Men in black dress uniforms were milling through the crowds with trays of glasses. Hitomi took one when offered. The beverage inside was sweet and tangy and felt warm as it ran down her throat.

Over the next half hour, Hitomi was introduced to and asked questions by several officials and ambassadors. How did she get here? What was the Mystic Moon like? Would there be more people coming from the Mystic Moon? Hitomi didn't really know how to answer most of the questions so she smiled and nodded when necessary and asked them questions about their kingdoms instead. There were ambassadors from Freid, and Basram, as well as a very oddly dressed man from Ezgardia. Hitomi was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the drink she had consumed, when trumpets sounded from the back of the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests, we shall now commence the feast portion of this evenings festivities. If you will turn your attention to the left, you will see doors open onto the dining hall. Please find your seats." The door man from before bowed as large doors Hitomi had not noticed swung inward, revealing another large hall with a glass ceiling. She followed the crowds as they filed into the new room. There were name cards at all of the seats. Hitomi walked around for a little while unable to find one with her name. She began to worry that she had been forgotten when one of the uniformed men with trays offered to lead her to her seat.

Hitomi was seated at the main table in front of the hall, in clear view of everyone. "My lady, as honored guest, you were reserved a seat at the kings table." The man bowed to her and left. Hitomi sat looking out at the sea of people, acutely aware of how visible she was. No wonder Van had sent her a beautiful dress. She was seated for the meal in between two of the highest level officials from the palace. These were Van's royal advisors. These were the men that Van spent so much time meeting with about what was going on in greater Gaea. Hitomi hadn't thought about her vision since meeting with Van. Now the images of fire and destruction came back vividly to her all at once. Perhaps these men were the ones she should tell.

Neither official spoke to her throughout the entire meal. In fact, they barely even looked at her at all. They didn't seem the slightest bit interested in the news or opinions of the "Ambassador from the Mystic Moon." Perhaps they didn't even believe that she was from the Mystic Moon. Van was seated several spaces away much closer to the center of the table. It was only natural that the King should be placed at the center. When he had entered, he hadn't even glanced in her direction. Merle was seated near the other end of the table, so Hitomi wasn't able to converse with her at all. Once again, Hitomi found herself feeling alone.

Each course of the meal was paired with some form of alcoholic beverage. By halfway through the meal Hitomi was feeling rather dizzy and giddy. She was formulating what she would say the next time she and Van spoke, when trumpets sounded again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests, we shall now commence the entertainment portion of this evening's festivities. If you would please vacate your tables, we shall move them to the side and begin the music and dance." There was immediate commotion in the hall. Everyone was getting up and moving to the sides at once, and all of the tables were wheeled through the doors to the adjacent room. All of a sudden the room was empty of all tables and a group of musicians carrying instruments Hitomi didn't quite recognize entered the room. The crowd moved back to the floor and began to dance to the music that was now emanating from the musician's corner of the room.

Hitomi's skin was warm from the alcohol and the music was soothing. She smiled in spite of all the events since she had arrived. A gentleman wearing the colors of Asturia approached her then.

"Lady of the Mystic Moon, may I have the pleasure of your company on the dance floor?" His hand was offered and his head was bowed.

"I don't know the dance."

"That is perfectly alright. I will lead."

Hitomi tentatively put her hand in his and stood. The room swam for a moment, but she quickly regained her balance, and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. The gentleman was not unattractive, but he seemed older. He was a lovely dancer however, and Hitomi never had to worry about a single step. She admired how her dress flowed as she was twirled around the dance floor. The smell of flowers floated through the room.

Van had been careful throughout the meal to only taste small portions of the drinks that accompanied his food. He had ordered that his drinks be milder than the what was normally served, however, it could never hurt to be more clear headed. He wasn't partial to drinking most of the time anyway, and only did at all at functions such as these where it was expected. He watched the servants clear the floor, and the guests move to begin their dance. He never danced himself, but he enjoyed watching the spectacle of color that the hall filled with dancers produced. He rarely drank, he never danced, Merle would call him a boring King. Van enjoyed evenings such as these, but the troubles of Gaea were never far from his mind, and over the last day the troubles of his heart had eclipsed even that. His brow furrowed as he troubled himself again with what he could say next time. What could he say that would make it better? How could he make her understand?

Van saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Hitomi taking the hand of a man from Asturia. He hadn't seen her yet this evening. She turned to follow the Asturian and Van saw her clearly for the first time. His heart skipped a beat. There were beads in her hair, and her evening dress draped over her small frame revealing just enough shape to entice the imagination. He could tell, even from this distance, that her cheeks were slightly flushed. He watched as she followed the Asturian out onto the dance floor. Of course he was Asturian… Van felt a small resentment rise within him. If only he danced… All at once, he found what he would say.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitomi was greatly enjoying being spun around the dance floor. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed herself so much. She was back in Gaea, she was at a feast partially in her honor, on the dancefloor with a handsome man from Asturia. The only thing that could have made it better was if the man had been Van instead. The thought didn't last long as she was twirled once more, and then dipped low almost to the floor. She looked up into the face of her dance partner and studied his face for the first time. He was fair, like most Asturians, with blue eyes, but his features were sharp. He had lines just beginning to form at the corners of his eyes, but that was the only sign of age that Hitomi could see. His hair was fairly short, but it was long enough to fall into his face. He carried himself with perfect grace on the dance floor. Hitomi wondered if he was as graceful at all times.

The song ended, and the Asturian lead Hitomi to the edge of the dance floor. He bowed to Hitomi and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "I apologize, I did not introduce myself before. I know who you are, if only by rumor, but I doubt you know who I am."

Hitomi listened attentively as he spoke. Did all Asturians have such smooth voices? Despite the comparison, this gentleman barely reminded her of Alan at all otherwise.

"My name is Daniel. Daniel Evelyn, Ambassador of Asturia. I have heard many stories of you and your involvement with winning the war against Zaibach. I would be honored if I could hear a few directly from you."

Hitomi was not used to being known, let alone by ambassadors of kingdoms. The idea made her nervous, but at the same time this man, Daniel, somehow made her feel more at peace. "I would be honored to tell you some of the stories, sir Ambassador."

"'Daniel' is just fine. 'Sir Evelyn' if you find 'Daniel' to be too familiar." Daniel bowed once more. "Farewell lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, we shall meet again. Thank you for the lovely dance." It seemed to Hitomi that Daniel somehow wrapped silk around each and every word. The way he said her name actually gave her chills, though that may have just been the number of drinks she had already had. Daniel turned and strode into the crowds surrounding the dance floor and disappeared.

There were chairs placed all around the edge of the dance floor, and Hitomi dropped herself into one. What was that? It didn't help that thinking about Van either made her sad or angry. Sir Evelyn was so gallant. The music was playing again and Hitomi could feel herself swaying to it. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sweet sound.

"Hitomi."

Hitomi opened her eyes. Van was standing beside her. Her heart beat a little bit faster and she could feel her face flush. Perhaps she shouldn't have had so much to drink.

"I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind." Van offered his hand.

Hitomi noticed that Van was being more polite than usual. He was definitely being more gracious than the last time they spoke. She would not yell this time, but she didn't think she could forgive yet either. Van led her to a small room off the side of the hall.

They stood in the darkened room, the light of the hall streaming through the door. Van had led the way in and was facing away from Hitomi. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday…" He said quietly. "I just… I couldn't imagine you would do such a thing. It… it hurt me to know you could."

Hitomi had not expected such a direct apology. It was not something she remembered Van doing easily. She felt a little guilty. She had known that if she died, it would have hurt him, but she thought that her success would be enough to make up for it. "Van… I only wanted to come back."

"No." Van suddenly seemed tenser. "You did not only want to come back! You wanted to come back or die. That's what you said before, that's what I felt when you jumped." Van turned around to face Hitomi and took her by the shoulders. "You didn't care if you died. If you couldn't make it, if I wasn't able to pull you here, you wanted to die!"

Hitomi was too intoxicated to keep her emotions under control, she didn't want to yell, but when she spoke it came out with more force than she intended. "Of course I wanted to die! Van, there was nothing left for me! I was alone! You were gone, completely! The only time I felt you was the first time I almost jumped, if Yukari hadn't been there I probably would have done it then!" Tears had begun running down Hitomi's cheeks. Why was she yelling? She wanted so badly to patch things up. Couldn't he understand how alone she was? How empty her life on earth had become? "How could you leave me behind! You say you did it to keep me from hurting, but hurting and knowing you were there was better than hurting and knowing you were not!"

"How could you want to throw away the only thing in any world I truly care about!" Van seized Hitomi's face between his hands. Hitomi looked up into Van's face. There were tears in his eyes as well. "Hitomi... If I were to lose you… we barely made it through the last war with Zaibach…if you didn't make it this time… as long as you are alive somewhere... To me, that is the only thing that matters, even if it means we can't be together. That is what I realized after you were gone."

Their faces were so close. Hitomi was suddenly very aware of how alone they were. She could hear the music playing through the cracked door of the small room. Van's hands were warm on her cheek. They quivered slightly against her skin. His eyes were rimmed with water. She could just barely feel his breath pass over her lips. Before Hitomi knew what was happening, Van put his arms around her and swiftly pulled her against his chest.

"Perhaps it was selfish to cut myself off from you, but I thought it would be best in the long run… maybe I should have waited, but… It was too much for me. I was afraid that if I didn't, I might end up pulling you back here myself…"

"Van…" Hitomi's head rested against Van's chest. She could hear his heart beat. He tightened his hold around her, and she put her arms around him. Hitomi could feel the pendant around Van's neck pressing into her own flesh through Van's shirt.

Hitomi could hear some commotion outside their small room. The music had stopped and there were raised voices, but Hitomi couldn't make out what they were saying. At the moment, she didn't really care. She was finally in Van's arms. This was why she had come back, why she had risked everything. Hitomi heard footsteps at the door.

"Your Highness." Van's embrace around Hitomi relaxed and he stepped back. One hand continued to rest on Hitomi's shoulder. " There is a messenger from Asturia. It is urgent."

At that moment the images from Hitomi's dream flashed into her mind. Could this be it? Was it about to begin? Perhaps this was the real reason she had come back. "Van, I have to tell you something important."

"It will have to wait." Van turned to the man at the door. " Bring the Asturian messenger to my Solar, and have my advisors, as well as the current delegation of Asturia, meet me there." The man bowed and left. Van turned back to Hitomi. He paused for a moment, his eyes searching her face. "Time to go be King." Van turned and strode out of the room.

"Van!" Hitomi was too late. She had to tell him about her dream. With all of the tension between them, she had almost forgotten the troubles facing Gaea. As much as she had come back for Van, she had also come back because she missed Gaea. Now that Van had confessed to her, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it. He had been afraid he would pull her back himself? She hadn't really thought that far ahead, all she had wanted was to be with him again. Their faces had been so close… his arms around her felt so warm… What would be next? If he was in so much pain before that he was afraid he would pull her back himself, what would he do know that she was here?

Hitomi left the small room to rejoin the festivities. The music had begun again and so had the dancing. Hitomi scanned the room for anyone she knew and noted than Sir Evelyn was missing. Of course, he was missing, wasn't he part of the Asturian delegation? Hitomi should be in that meeting as well. She needed to tell Van, and probably everyone else who would be there, about her dream. If it was a vision, it could give them important clues about the future. Instead, she was stuck at a dance with no one she knew. Well, not no one.

Merle saw her from across the room and bounded over. She seemed somewhat agitated.

"Hitomi! Did Van tell you anything? What was the messenger about?"

"I don't know… he called a meeting of the Asturian delegation."

"Ooooo… I just knew it, something is going to happen. And I thought things were about to get back to normal now that you and Van talked. You did talk, right? It was good this time? Everything is okay?" Merle had a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah… I think it's okay." Hitomi said. She could still feel the warmth of his arms.

The rest of the evening passed with little interruption. Hitomi mostly spent her time watching the other dancers until Talo and Stephen appeared to escort her back to her room.

Van paced back and forth at the head of the room. The seats were all occupied by his advisors and the messenger sat in the middle of the room.

"Your Highness, Princess Millerna requests your presence in Palas as soon as possible. She is calling in the counsel of all ally kingdoms."

Van stopped in front of the messenger. "Tell us again what was reported. Dalvin, make sure to write this down." Van gestured to a man with quill and paper who sat at one side of the room.

"All we have is the reports of scared witnesses, and the damage assessment from the infantry, but it seems that one of the port towns, Holdenton, was attacked by a large melef. The witnesses report there only being one, but that it was faster than anything they've ever seen. Nothing was taken. The town was simply attacked and then the melef disappeared. There is disagreement among the witnesses as to what exactly happened, but there are a few who say the melef disappeared into thin air."

The whole room was quiet. "Serril, prep the Zephyr for immediate departure. We leave first thing in the morning."

A tall man at the back of the room turned and left in haste.

Van turned to the tall blond man sitting near the door. "Ambassador Daniel, I assume your delegation will want to accompany us. You are more than welcome to travel with us in the Zephyr, but you must be prepared to leave first thing. I can't waste any time."

Daniel nodded his head and stood. "I will prepare my delegation immediately Your Highness." He turned and swept out of the room with excessive grace.

"Everyone is dismissed," Van said. He turned to Dalvin as the advisors were leaving. "Dalvin, inform Margery that Hitomi should be prepared to leave first thing in the morning."

"Sir, you are taking the Lady Kanzaki to Palas?"

"Yes, I don't want her out of my guard. Besides, there are a few people there I think she may be glad to see."

Hitomi was awoken by a sharp rapping on her door. As she became conscious she could hear a voice coming through the door as well.

"Lady Hitomi, Lady Hitomi! It's Margery, please, I have an important message."

Hitomi looked at the window to find it was still dark. She wondered what could be so important at such an hour. She thought it probably had something to do with the messenger from Asturia. She got up and threw on a robe that hung near the door. She opened the door and Margery rushed passed her and began picking up her things.

"We must hurry and get you packed My Lady, the leviship leaves within the hour. I should have been here sooner, by I overslept, I'm sorry!"

Hitomi was confused. "Margery, I will pack, but where am I going? What's going on?"

"Orders from the King, you are to accompany the delegation to Asturia. The leviship, Zephyr, is leaving in less than an hour, and I'm supposed to have you on it! Hurry!" Margery was rushing around the room picking up clothes and throwing them haphazardly into Hitomi's duffle back. Hitomi was grateful she didn't have many belongings. She got herself dressed in her own clothes and helped Margery finish backing the new belongings that had been given to her since arriving in Fanelia. It was lucky that it all still fit in the one duffle bag. Hitomi shouldered the back and followed Margery out the door and through the palace.

Near the barracks, Hitomi and Margery were met by Talo and Stephen. "My Lady, are you prepared for departure?" Hitomi nodded and the group continued on their way.

The leviship was larger than Allan's Crusade. It made sense that it would be since it was the ship of a King rather than a Knight's vessel. Van stood near the ramp into the ship speaking with an advisor. When he saw her he left his conversation abruptly and approached her.

"You are ready to go? You have everything you need?"

"Yes, I don't own much."

"Excellent. Margery will show you to your cabin on the Zephyr." He nodded to Margery, who bowed her head in return.

"Van, I have to talk to you." Van was already turning to leave.

"It will have to wait, it will take more than a day to reach Palas, we will have time." He turned and left.

"Van…"

"Come My Lady." Margery led Hitomi into the leviship.

In the hallway on the way to her cabin, Hitomi heard a familiar melodic voice. She turned a corner to come face to face with Sir Evelyn.

"Ah, My Lady of the Mystic Moon, we meet again." Sir Evelyn bowed his head to Hitomi, and she did the same.

"Sir Evelyn."

"I had hoped you might join us. I am still looking forward to hearing your stories of the war with Zaibach. It seems just the thing to pass the time on a long trip between kingdoms."

"I would be glad to talk with you My Lord."

"As I said before, you need not be so formal My Lady, it is I who am honored to be in your presence. Please, call me Daniel." He bowed his head again.

"Alright...Daniel, I look forward to talking." Hitomi felt somewhat unsettled by the level of attention Sir Evelyn was paying her, but his grace and calm demeanor still made him pleasant company.

"As do I My Lady." Sir Evelyn nodded and continued on his way down the hall with a couple of others from the Asturian delegation.

The leviship was loaded with all of the supplies that would be needed for the voyage to Palas, and set out on its way. Even though it was a large ship, the whirring of the propellers and the humming of the levistones served as a constant reminder that they were on the move. Hitomi had a hard time sleeping because of the constant sound, and found herself wandering to the upper decks to get some fresh air. She was surprised at the speed they were traveling. The wind rustled through her hair as she emerged on the outer deck. The mystic moon hung silently in the sky. Hitomi gazed up at the home she left. She missed her mother, and she missed Yukari, but this time she could look up knowing that it had been her choice to come here, and that they wished her well. Hitomi leaned on the railing of the leviship. The grass far below almost looked like water in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Van suddenly appeared beside her. He leaned his elbows on the railing and sighed. "It's been a long time since I've been able to get out of the palace. I've missed these journeys. Come to think of it I don't think I've been to Palas since before you left. I've traveled around Fanelia some, but I just sent Ambassadors to faraway places. This seems somewhat like old times."

Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't been alone with Van since the welcoming celebration. Being with him felt different than it did the last time she was on Gaea. After they had finally realized how they felt, Hitomi had left for Earth. They had never really spoken about it or had much time alone after defeating Zaibach. Before that, they had been friends and colleagues. He had protected her, but there hadn't been anything more. Now she was as nervous as the time Allan confessed to her.

"It does feel like old times. And it doesn't…" Van said. Hitomi was glad that he couldn't see her blush in the moonlight. Was he as nervous as she was? It was one thing for Hitomi to hurt because they were separate, and to desperately want to come back, but it was another thing entirely to be faced with him actually being there next to her… especially after their fights. She could feel his presence next to her. What should she do? She wanted to reach out and place her hand over his, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He was right there, but he still seemed out of her reach. He was officially a King now. Hitomi hadn't really thought about that yet. To her, he was always just Van, but since coming here she had finally seen him as the King of Fanelia. She glanced over at him. He sure wasn't dressed as a King. He was dressed just as he always had been. It was hard to imagine that he ran a whole country.

He glanced her way and she quickly turned her gaze back to the grass below them. Hitomi finally found her voice.

"It does feel like old times… but not all in a good way. Van… Why are we going to Palas?"

Van heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to bring you into this… but I suppose I did just by bringing you along. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about unrest in Gaea."

"People disappearing."

"Yes. Well, it's gone beyond that. There was an attack on one of the border towns of Asturia. If it was raiders or something we wouldn't think anything of it, that happens all the times on border towns. But this attack was by a melef. The reports say it was the fastest one ever seen. Even this wouldn't worry me beyond reason, only… this border town happens to be a port town between Asturia and Zaibach. If I am correct in my fears, this may mean the war with Zaibach is about to reignite." Van sighed again and hung his head. It appeared the weight of this news hung heavy around the neck of the King.

Hitomi didn't want to add to his worry, however she finally had her opportunity. "Van, I need to tell you about something."

Van lifted his head and looked at Hitomi.

"Before I came back… months before actually, I had a dream like the ones I used to have here. There was fire everywhere. Palas lay in ruins, and there were melefs. I couldn't see everything clearly, but Asturia had been laid to waste..and… So had Fanelia. That was the first thing I saw actually. Anyway, this dream keeps coming back, and I get glimpses of it even when I'm waking now that I'm back. I don't know what it means. I don't know whether it's a vision of things that will happen or things that may happen, but part of the reason I came back was to make sure it wouldn't. Van, let me help. Don't keep me out of this, please."

Van had a darkness surround him. "I thought you didn't like war."

"I don't, that's why I want to prevent it."

"There may be no preventing it. I want you safe. You should have come to me sooner about this dream."

"I tried."

"If I had only known… I shouldn't have brought you along. I thought if I kept you near me I could keep you safe but… you're already involved."

"Van." Hitomi was getting annoyed. So what if he was King, he couldn't order her to stay behind, she wasn't one of his subjects after all. "Van, I would have found a way to come anyway."

"Than maybe I would have had to lock you up!" Van pounded his fists on the railing of the ship. Hitomi stood silently stunned as Van continued. "All I want is for you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted, and now that I know how I feel, I can't focus if I think you may be in danger… but… you're here now."

"I am here now… let me be of use." Hitomi stood up straight in her most defiant pose. Van put his hands up to his neck and lifted the lanyard for the pendant over his head. He held it in his hands for a moment, then held it out to Hitomi.

"Here. You're back. This belongs in your keeping. Perhaps it will strengthen your vision so we may see what is to come. Once, you refused to aid in my fight because you did not want the violence to continue. Perhaps this time, you can help prevent it from beginning. I only hope I can protect you."

Hitomi lifted the pendant from his hands. Van turned and walked down the deck then disappeared inside on of the doors.

Hitomi held the pendant delicately in her hands. It felt light. It had been so long since she held it. Her grandmother's pendant, the gift that gave her Gaea. She lifted the pendant and placed the lanyard around her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Hitomi managed only a couple of hours of sleep in her bunk. The constant hum of the ship and only mild sensations of motion were beginning to make her feel ill. Her conversation with Van that evening kept knocking around in her head as well. Would it ever become easy? Would he ever be able to understand? She knew most of what he said was out of frustration, but it still upset her. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the deck yet again. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she wasn't likely to sleep any longer.

Once on deck, she could see the faintest hint of light on the horizon. She leaned on the railing and sighed deeply. Her pendant hung almost past the banister. She touched it lightly and turned it in her fingers. The faint light of the early morning reflected on one side, giving it an unearthly glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hitomi jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. She turned to find the speaker just as Daniel approached the railing.

"The sunrise, it's beautiful, isn't it? I love the sunrise. It always gives me hope for the coming day. It's clean and clear, and unspoiled, like a child." Daniel took a deep breath. "The air is fresh this morning." He turned to Hitomi, seemingly expecting some kind of response.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Daniel's eyes moved to the pendant Hitomi was still caressing with her fingers.

"That's a very unique jewel. There must be a story behind it."

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was a child."

"Oh? So this is a treasure of the mystic moon, then? It's lovely." Daniel returned his gaze to the distant sunrise. "I've always been curious about the mystic moon. I always wondered if there were people up there, people like us. When I heard about a girl from the mystic moon helping the dragon stop Zaibach I knew I had to find a way to meet her. I must admit I never actually expected to find you at the palace in Fanelia. What fortune I must have." He turned and looked at Hitomi with a joyful grin on his face. Hitomi was instantly put at ease. She laughed and dropped the pendant underneath her shirt.

"I never wondered about Gaea. We can't see it from Earth...err.. The mystic moon."

"Earth… is that what you call it? That's a strange name."

"I suppose it is…"

"You can't see Gaea… can you see the other moon?"

"We can, it looks just the same to us. I used to look up at it and wonder how we ever made it there."

"You've been to the moon from your world? How could you manage that?"

"I don't really know actually… we sent a metal rocket… kind of like the leviships we have here, but they are sent up with big explosions… I don't know exactly how it's done. I used to look up at the moon and wonder how it was possible at all."

"Such amazing abilities your people have… I look forward to hearing all about them." Hitomi sighed, this time of relief. "What is it, is something wrong?" Daniel seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, it's just that it's been a while since I've been able to just talk to someone. At the palace I had Merle, but even she seemed to have expectations of me… Merle! I just realized she isn't here!" Hitomi was suddenly anxious. Daniel picked up on her anxiety.

"Now something is the matter"

"Merle isn't here. I didn't' even think about the possibility of Van not bringing her. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Who knows how long we will be away. She's going to be so angry…" Daniel rested a warm hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine. The young King probably had a very good reason for leaving her behind. For the moment, there's no use worrying. "

"I'll have to ask Van…" The sun rose above the horizon and lit the fields below the ship. Hitomi could just make out a glint in the distance. Daniel noticed where she was looking.

"That is the Asturian bay. We will have to cross it in order to get to Palas. It isn't wide, but it is beautiful, and deep. Pallas is built on a peninsula that stretches out into the bay. When it was built, the technology of levistones had not yet been discovered, and the location made it strategically advantageous. Now, though, there is not much difference between land and water for leviship travel. Our safest course of action now is to keep the peace, something we don't seem to be that good at doing." Hitomi looked up at Daniel. His forehead was creased as he looked out to the bay on the horizon.

"You don't like war do you?"

"I don't. It's why I became an ambassador. I want to do everything in my power to keep Asturia from having to endure another war like the one with Zaibach."

"I don't like war either," Hitomi said. "I don't like to see people get hurt, not even the enemy."

"I know how you feel." Daniel turned to Hitomi with a serious expression. " This whole business with Holdenton has me very unsettled."

"Holdenton?"

"I'm sorry, it is a small town on the coast of the Asturian bay. It was attacked recently. This is the reason we are on our way to Palas."

"I know… I didn't know the name. Do you have any idea about what happened?"

Daniel sighed. "The reports say it was a melef, but the way it's described, that seems hard to believe."

"Van thinks it's Zaibach again." Hitomi leaned forward over the railing and looked down at the grasses below. She could see some animals bounding through the reeds that appeared like deer or antelope.

"He does, does he? I don't think the Asturian council is going to like that theory. Everyone seems determined to put the Zaibach war behind us. They would rather bury their heads in the sand."

"Do you think it could be Zaibach." Hitomi watched Daniel as he responded.

"I don't want to. If it is, then we are in trouble. There may be no way to negotiate a peaceful resolution, if it is. The town is on the coast between Zaibach and Asturia though, and they are one of the few nations on Gaea with an army of Melefs. It's been a long time since we've heard anything from Zaibach, and that makes me nervous. Who knows what has been going on within their borders since Emperor Dornkirk and his Fate machine were destroyed."

The deck of the leviship was slowly becoming more populated by deckhands and passengers as the morning wore on. Crewmen adjusted ropes that were coming from the levistones, and turned the large fins that steered the ship. The bow slowly turned towards the shimmering water in the distance. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually a little apprehensive of your return to our world now." Daniel fixed Hitomi with an unsettling stare.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time the girl from the mystic moon appeared on Gaea, it was to save us from the Emperor Dornkirk. No one knows how or why, but everyone knows the Emperor feared her, and the dragon. Now you are back and reunited with the dragon, is this a sign we are headed for another war? Will you be able to save us a second time?"

Hitomi was unsettled, and somewhat offended by Daniel's idea. However, she had the visions… weren't they part of why she came back? "I'm not a sign. I came back because I wanted to…I didn't really have anything to do with us beating Zaibach. I really just got in the way most of the time... It's not like I have any special powers…"

"Don't you?"

Hitomi was not liking the way this conversation was going. Did he know about her visions? How much did the people of Gaea know about her? She heard some shouts from the upper deck. Crewmen were giving orders to deckhands below. Van stood up on the upper deck speaking to one of the crewmen. His gaze met hers and she looked away. She peered into the distance across the Asturian bay, which was now much more than a glint on the horizon.

Hitomi suddenly felt light-headed. Her vision blurred, and her head swam. She felt like there was thunder in her ears. The sky turned dark, and she saw something large burst from the water below them. Large tendrils flew forth from it and slammed into the side of the leviship, tearing a large hole in the hull. Hitomi could barely hear indistinct cries through the roaring in her head. She put her hands over her ears to try and shut it out, but it didn't help. A blast of fire came from the large melef that was now hovering next to the ship. She could feel the heat all around her as the ship began to list under her feet. Hitomi let out a cry.

"Hitomi! Are you alright?!" Hitomi found herself in Daniel's arms. He was looking down at her with a worried expression. Behind him, Hitomi could see the blue sky, and she felt a cool breeze brush her skin. The ship was not moving beneath her and there was no fire.

"Van! I need to get to Van!." Hitomi disentangled herself from Daniel's grasp and dashed along the deck towards the upper level. "Van!" It was a vision. It had to be. She hadn't had one so vivid in a very long time. She had to warn Van. The thought that now Daniel knew for sure flitted through her mind, but she was in too much of a hurry to care. If she told Van now, perhaps it could be avoided. As she ran, Hitomi noticed dark thunderclouds in the distance. Great, that's all we need. Van met her on the stairs to the upper deck.

"Hitomi, are you okay? What happened?"

"Van, we can't cross the bay! There is a melef waiting. It will ambush us, we won't be able to escape!" Van put his hands on Hitomi's shoulders to calm her and slow her down.

"What happened, what did you see?"

"We won't make it across the bay. As we are crossing a melef will come from the water and destroy the ship." A crewman came partway down the stairs and addressed Van.

"My Lord, there is a storm coming from the north. We have to cross the bay before it gets here or we will be caught in the open."

"Okay, increase speed. We need to make it across the bay as quickly as possible."

"Van, no! Find another way!" Van turned to head back to the upper deck. Hitomi grabbed for his arm. Van half turned to face her.

"There is no other way. If we stay out here we will be caught in a storm in the open. That could destroy us. There is nowhere to land here to get out of the storm. We have to make it to Palas before it hits or we may not make it at all." He dashed up the stairs away from Hitomi.

Hitomi looked north to the oncoming storm. It seemed too big to only just have been noticeable. The clouds towered into the sky, dark and sinister. They didn't seem natural to Hitomi. She didn't know what to do. She looked back to where Daniel was. He was still standing by the railing, watching her. She ran back towards him. She shouted as she ran, "Daniel, we have to stop them, we have to do something, we can't let them cross the bay!"

Daniel caught her by the arms when she got to him, out of breath. "What's going on Hitomi, what happened just now?"

"I saw… I saw a melef come out of the water and attack us. There is a storm coming. If we cross the bay now, we will be attacked and caught in the storm over open water!" Hitomi tried to catch her breath, but there wasn't time. " We have to stop them… I don't know what to do…" She started to feel faint, and then collapsed.

Daniel swept Hitomi up into his arms and carried her below deck to her cabin. She regained consciousness as he was laying her onto her bed. "No… what… where am I.. we have to do something…"

"We will try, but breathe. Explain to me slowly what is going on now. We were standing on deck talking, when your pendant began to glow. Then you screamed and collapsed. What was that?" Hitomi looked up into Daniel's warm face. He seemed genuinely worried. He reminded Hitomi again of Allen. She had to take a chance and trust him. All of their lives might depend on it.

"It was a vision. I have them sometimes, but it's been a long time since I've had one so vivid. I wonder if my pendant makes them stronger, Van only just gave it back to me this morning."

"You said there was a melef?"

"Yes, it came up out of the water. It blew fire at the ship. I could feel the heat of it, and I could feel the ship beginning to fall. If the ship goes down over the water there will be nothing we can do."

"I saw you tell the king, what is he going to do?"

"Van, yes. He is speeding the ship up. He says we wouldn't survive being caught in the storm over the plains either. He's trying to make it across the bay before the storm reaches us. We won't make it Daniel. The storm is moving too fast. We couldn't even see it yet when we were speaking this morning, and now it is almost here. There is something unnatural about it. I don't know how to put it exactly, but it seems like it's part of the attack." Hitomi was at a loss. She couldn't think of anything they could do. "How long was I unconscious? How close are we to the bay?"

"You weren't out long, I brought you directly here. I don't' know how close we are though. You are right about Van's plans. The ship has sped up. We may be almost to the bay by now. I'm not sure there's anything we can do. Since Van knows of your vision, he may still be able to do something. At least it won't be a surprise if anything happens."

"I have to get back up there." Daniel helped Hitomi out of the bed and followed her back up on deck. The winds had picked up and almost blew Hitomi into a wall, but Daniel managed to catch her just as he came through the door behind her. The crew was battling with the lines attached to the levistones, and the sails were being withdrawn to prevent the ship from being blown off course. The bay was just ahead. The storm was not above them yet. Hitomi began to think maybe Van had the right idea. If they were actually able to make it across before the storm hit, maybe they would be able to avoid her vision after all. As they reached the edge of the water, though, she felt a sharp strike of water on her cheek. they had not outrun the storm. Hitomi heard thunder overhead. The water beneath the leviship was kicking up large waves with white caps. The ship bucked underneath them as a large gust of wind caught it from underneath. There were shouts from the crew calling orders across the deck. The ship bucked again, and dipped low enough when it fell back down for waves to splash over the railings. The rain began to come down. Hitomi shielded her eyes from the rain as she searched the deck for Van. He was on the upper deck at the helm of the leviship. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone else drive the ship into danger.

Hitomi pushed against the wind and headed for the upper deck, with Daniel on her heels. The wind caught Hitomi once again and almost threw her overboard. Daniel caught her arm and held her as they pushed on up the stairs. Van was struggling to keep the helm on a trajectory to Palas as the winds tossed the ship back and forth. He saw Hitomi emerge on the upper deck.

"Hitomi! Get below deck, hurry, you shouldn't be out here!"

"Van!" The wind nearly drowned out their words. It was beginning to howl, and Hitomi became aware that it was probably this wind that roared through her ears in her vision. The ship tossed beneath them and Hitomi almost lost her balance. When she regained it she looked back where they had come and realized they were nearly halfway across the bay now. With enough speed, they just might make it to Palas before the worst of the storm reached them. Hitomi finally made it next to Van. "Van, can we go any faster?"

"No, the levistones are at their limit. If we push any harder, the ship may come apart." The ship jerked hard again from a gust to the right, and nearly everyone was knocked off of their feet. Van was gripping the helm, and pulled it hard right as he fell, which turned the ship sharply to the right. He stood up and tried to regain the course to Palas.

The vision of the giant melef suddenly flashed before Hitomi's eyes. When it cleared she screamed to Van, "Van, turn left!"

Van pulled the helm hard left just in time for a huge column of water to spray up from the bay where the Zephyr had just been. In the wake of the geyser was a giant melef, bigger than Hitomi had ever seen. It lifted an arm and pointed it directly at the ship. Long tendrils flew from the end of the arm. They scraped along the lower deck, pulling up boards and sending deck hands flying.

"Daniel! Take the helm, keep us moving towards Palas. We must make it there at all costs!" Van's shouts were barely audible above the howl of the wind, but Daniel heard him and took his place at the helm. Van unsheathed his sword and sprang down the stairs towards the massive tendrils from the melef. Hitomi chased after him. What was he thinking? He couldn't take on a melef that size by himself!

The tendrils whipped around on deck and returned inside the arm of the melef. Van raced across the deck and grabbed a flare from a storage container and lit it. It flew up into the sky and exploded as a red firework. Van turned his attention back to the melef. Hitomi watched in horror as the melef shot its tendrils through a group of crewmen that were trying to tie down a loose levistone line. It skewered two of them and sent the third over the side of the ship. Van ran towards the tendrils and slashed through them with his sword. What remained of them was retracted back inside the arm of the melef. It raised its other arm and a red glow began to grow inside the end. Hitomi knew what was to come next.

"Van!" The melef heard Hitomi's scream and turned towards her. It raised it's tendril arm again and aimed at Hitomi. The tendrils came at her so fast she would not have had time to get away, but just before they reached her she was knocked off her feet as Van slammed into her. The tendrils missed both of them, slamming into the cabin under the upper deck instead. Van sprang to his feet and stood over her sword raised towards the melef. At that moment, a blast was heard from the direction of Palas. The melef shifted to the side to avoid the cannonball that flew past it. It was not able to avoid the second one, though, and it was caught it the side by the blast. Hitomi looked toward Palas and realized they were almost there. A second cannonball made contact with the melef and before Hitomi could register what was happening, the melef disappeared into the storm clouds above them. The rain stopped, and the winds died down. In the sudden silence, Hitomi surveyed the damage to the leviship.

The deck was completely torn up, with a large gash down the center. One of the levistones was coming loose from the side of the ship still, and the whole ship was listing to that side. The two crewmen who had been skewered by the melef were bleeding where they had fallen. There seemed to be very few of the crew left. Hitomi had a feeling Van was seeing the same things. His sword dropped to his side. She stood and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I should have listened. We should have found another way." Hitomi couldn't see his face from where she was standing.

"Van… you were probably right, there may not have been another way. That storm seemed like it came just for us. At least this way, Palas was able to help us."

One of the remaining crewmen rushed up to Van. "Sir, we do not have enough crewmen left to safely manage the levistones to land the ship." Van shouted up to Daniel to keep the course steady, then to the crew to tie down the levistone lines that had been left undone by the men who had died. There was nothing Hitomi could do but stand and watch. They were not losing much speed as they approached Palas. Van was shouting to those on the shore to clear the way. Daniel turned the ship and aimed for the open coast rather than for the docks. They were still approaching at an incredible speed.

Van ordered all of the fins opened and had them turned vertically in order to produce drag. The ship began to slow, but they were too close to the shore now. With the levistone out of position, there was no way to raise the ship any higher. The hull dipped into the water. When it met land Hitomi was thrown a few feet across deck. The leviship still plowed on through the soil of Palas. The hull began to break apart beneath them as the stress caused it to give way. Hitomi grabbed and held tightly to one of the railings. The ship, and everyone on it was speeding towards the outer city walls of Palas. When they were nearly there, Daniel turned the helm hard to the left and the whole ship twisted. When they made impact with the wall, it was the right side of the hull that made contact. Hitomi heard the sickening crack and crunch of the hull and all it's cargo before she was thrown from the deck herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Van woke to find himself beneath wreckage from the ship. He could see a shaft of light shining between beams of splintered wood. He must have ended up below deck in the crash. He could hear shouts from beyond the rubble. He slowly tried to lift himself, testing his limbs to check for broken bones. He seemed to be in one piece, aside from a few scrapes and bruises. As he lifted himself out from under the broken wood, he felt a shooting pain in his side. There was a deep gash, but it didn't seem to be bleeding heavily. He could worry about that later. There was no one else visible from where he was. At the moment he only had one objective, find Hitomi. She had been on deck when they reached the wall. She may also have fallen below deck. She could be injured, or… Van pushed the awful thought out of his head. He had to find her quickly.

It took all the strength he had to push the beams aside and climb out. The pain in his side worsened as he climbed. He reached an opening and climbed up out of the hull of the ship. He found himself standing on the side of the ship. As it turned and rammed the wall, the ship had fallen to its side, and it was the deck that was now resting against the walls of Palas. What was left of the crew was climbing from the rubble just as he had done. He spotted Sir Evelyn standing away from the ship, speaking to a guard from the palace. There were other's helping move pieces of the ship and helping survivors out of the wreckage. He couldn't see Hitomi among them.

Van vaulted over the side of the ship and slid down to the ground and ran. " Sir Evelyn, Have you seen Hitomi? Is she among the rescued?"

Daniel turned from his conversation with the guard.

"We haven't yet found her. The guards have been clearing the debris. You were their top priority. Now that you have been accounted for, we can turn their attention to the Lady Hitomi."

"I will search as well." Van turned and rushed back to the destroyed Zephyr. He could hear Daniel shouting something after him, but he couldn't make out what it was, and he didn't care. Hitomi was there somewhere, possibly injured, and he had to find her. All he had wanted to do was keep her safe! He shouldn't have brought her along. She would have been safer in Fanelia. He trusted Merle to be safe in Fanelia, why couldn't he have left Hitomi. He knew the reason without having to think it. As much as he wanted her safe, now that she was back, he wanted her to be with him. More than anything he wanted her to be at his side. But she would never be safe at his side. Why couldn't she have stayed in her own world!

Van threw rubble aside as he search through the hull. The pain in his abdomen made it difficult to maneuver, but he couldn't stop. It was difficult to navigate inside the upturned ship. As Van crawled through an opening, he realized he was in one of the guest rooms in the hull of the ship. It's door was above him and all of the furniture and belongings had fallen to the other end of the room. He reached up and pulled himself up through the door into the hallway. The room across the hall was blocked by the bed having fallen across the room. Van traversed the hallway, jumping over the open doors as he continued.

"Hitomi! If you can hear me, answer." He called for Hitomi as he searched, hoping perhaps she was conscious and merely trapped. Images of her unconscious form drifted through his mind, each one in a worse state than the last. Van was becoming frantic. He had made it through most of the ship and there was no sign of her. He was almost at the other end of the ship when he heard a noise behind him.

"It's a good thing I caught up to you," said Daniel. "You left a nice trail for me to follow."

Van looked behind him where Daniel pointed. There was blood all along the path Van had traveled. He looked down at the gash in his side.

"I tried to stop you before you made it into the ship, but you couldn't hear me. You are losing too much blood, you need to get to the palace. The guards will find Hitomi. I will stay and search as well." Daniel reached out for Van's arm.

"No! I can't go until I find her, she's here. It's my fault she's here." Van was becoming dizzy. He began to lose the strength in his legs, but Daniel caught his arm in time.

"You will be no use here, let me take you to the guards."

"No… not yet… find her…"

Daniel began leading Van out of the wreckage. As they passed the last room in the Zephyr, Van caught a glimpse of what looked like a hand. "Hitomi…" He ripped his arm from Daniel's hold and dropped himself into the room below them.

Hitomi lay unconscious on top of a fallen dresser. She didn't appear to be badly injured, but Van hadn't thought he was either at first. He rushed to her side and began checking her limbs for injuries. Satisfied that nothing was broken, Van lifted her into his arms. "Daniel! I need help!"

Daniel's face appeared in the doorway above Van.

"Help me lift her through the door, I can't carry her and climb out."

Van lifted Hitomi to the door, and Daniel pulled her through. Van lifted himself through. Daniel was holding Hitomi in his arms when Van made it into the hall. "I will take her." He told Daniel.

"You can barely stand yourself, my Lord. I believe it would be best if I carry her."

"I will take her," Van said, more forcefully this time. He approached Daniel and lifted Hitomi from his arms. Her breathing was shallow but steady. Her face was calm and untroubled. Van held Hitomi tighter to himself. "You will be safe, I promise." He carried her through the rest of the wreckage and out to the Asturian guards. He would not let the guards carry her either, but insisted on taking her to the palace himself. It wasn't until he began to faint and stumble that anyone managed to release her from his hold. Van and Hitomi were both taken directly to the palace.

Hitomi woke to find herself in an empty room. She was in a bed in clean underclothes. The last thing she could remember was being thrown across the deck of the ship and falling through a hole into the lower decks. It was dark outside. Hitomi wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She climbed out of bed to go try the door, but it opened before she reached it. It was an older woman Hitomi did not recognize who entered.

"Back in bed my dear. Millerna would not be happy to find you up and about so soon."

Hitomi followed her orders and climbed back into the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Awhile dear. I was just coming to check on you. " The woman tucked the sheets around Hitomi and fussed over making sure they covered all of her.

"Is everyone alright? Is Lord Van alright?"

"I believe that is a question for The Lady, I will go let her know you are awake." The woman turned and left Hitomi alone again.

It wasn't long before the door opened again, this time admitting Millerna to the room. "Hitomi, it's been so long! I'm so glad you are awake. I was so worried when they brought you in. It's so good to see you!" Millerna knelt beside the bed. She looked older than Hitomi remembered, and more serious.

Hitomi tried to sit up but the covers held her in place. "Millerna,"

"Don't try to move too much. You weren't badly injured in the crash, but we still want to take precautions. You were lucky to fall where you did. I don't think you were thrown far."

"How is everyone else?"

"There were some casualties, beyond those we lost during the fight. The ship's impact crushed those who were on deck at the time. As I say, you were lucky to be thrown below."

Hitomi's thoughts were frantic. Van had been on deck with her, as had Daniel. She felt her chest begin to tighten as her breath came faster and her heart beat quickened.

Millerna could see the anxiety her words had brought to Hitomi. She put her hand out to rest on the covers above Hitomi. "Most of the crew made it through alive, I assure you. Many were injured and are recovering in other rooms, just like you. In fact, Sir Evelyn managed to receive no injuries at all! He was the one to carry you into the palace."

Hitomi felt at least some assurance, but Millerna hadn't yet said anything about Van. Hitomi had the feeling she was avoiding speaking of him. With difficulty, Hitomi managed to ask her question. "And… what about Van?"

Millerna tried to hide the worry in her face, but it was futile.

"What about Van. Millerna...please tell me." Said Hitomi.

"He lives." Millerna's composure broke. The quiver in her lip became a frown, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "He was injured in the crash… A gash in the side. He lost a lot of blood. He probably would have been okay, but... Oh, Hitomi. Sir Evelyn said he wouldn't leave his search for you. Once he found you he insisted on carrying you himself, and the effort became too much. He had to be carried into the palace. I've done all I know how to do. Hitomi, I'm sorry… I don't know what else to do. I don't know if he will make it, and all we can do is wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry."

Hitomi wrestled her way out of the covers. Millerna was bent over her hands on the bed, quietly sobbing. Images of Van trying to carry her from the wreckage flashed through Hitomi's mind. She saw Millerna bent over Van's bleeding body, trying to stymie the flow of life from his wound. She put her arms around Millerna and held tight. Millerna wrapped her arms around Hitomi and sobbed. Hitomi knew, as close as she felt to Van in some ways, she had not been part of this world for over a year. Millerna, on the other hand, had been in constant diplomatic contact with Van. There was a reason he was the first one she called when the shores of Asturia were attacked. Millerna, Hitomi's constant rival, and close friend in this large world, was hurting because Van had risked his life to save Hitomi's.

Hitomi felt a stab of guilt, but she also felt anger at Van for being so stupid. Someone else would have found her, surely, and someone else could definitely have carried her to the palace. It was obvious that someone had done so after Van had collapsed. Hitomi's insides couldn't decide whether to be angry or sad. She didn't feel like she could cry yet, not with Millerna quietly crying into her shoulder.

"Can I see him?" She asked Millerna quietly.

"He's down the hall. There is a nurse in with him now, and Sir Evelyn. He has been so helpful this whole time! I don't know what I would have done without him." Millerna stood from the side of the bed and helped Hitomi up. The long white underclothes that Hitomi was dressed in were tangled around her legs, making it difficult to extricate herself from the bed. Van was injured, and she had been asleep. How long had she slept? He was unconscious because he had tried to help her. Hitomi's mind was a mess. If Van lived, she would kill him for endangering himself for her.

Hitomi finally freed her feet from the confines of the sheets and her dress. Millerna helped her stand. Their eyes met for a moment, but Hitomi couldn't stand the sadness in Millerna's gaze, it made her feel that there was no hope. "How long has it been?" Hitomi asked.

"The crash was three days ago. Van pulled you from the wreckage almost immediately, and we had both of you up here as soon as we could." Millerna helped Hitomi to the door. Three days! Hitomi's back and left arm were sore, but it wasn't bad enough to keep her in bed. " You seemed to be mostly okay so we focused most of our energy on Van… He had lacerations on his side, as well as a few broken ribs, and he was losing a lot of blood. I'm amazed he was conscious long enough to pull you from the wreckage." Millerna's voice was cracking as she spoke.

Once they were at the door Millerna let Hitomi walk on her own. She led Hitomi down the hall to a room on the left at the top of the stairs. The room across the hall from it was lavish, with a garish and obvious entryway. Millerna had placed Van's room directly across from hers. She had kept him close. When they reached the doorway, Millerna gave her a nod, and Hitomi turned the handle to enter the room.

Van was laying on a small bed at the other end of the room. He was still unconscious. His face was calm. Hitomi realized it had been a long time since she had seen him look so at peace. It had probably been before she returned to Gaia that she had last seen him so calm. For a moment she had the thought that perhaps she had been causing him strife, but now was not the time to think of such things. He was so pale. If she didn't know he was alive she would have thought he was already a corpse. His skin was thin, and his eyes lay deep in their sockets as he slept.

Hitomi ran to the side of the bed. She grabbed his hand in hers, tears finally welling up in her eyes. "You can't! You're so stupid! You always push yourself too hard, you should have let someone else find me! You should have let Daniel look for me!" Tears ran down her face as she continued. " I didn't come back here for this. I didn't come back here to put you in danger." She pressed her face into the covers beside him. They hadn't even had a chance to properly reconcile. She could hear shallow breaths coming from the body in front of her. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Van… If I lose you, then everything I've done to come back will have been for nothing… I can't promise you I will be safe, so please don't risk yourself for me. You have to trust me, trust that I will be okay. Please… just wake up."

Hitomi sat in the room with Van for several hours. No one tried to remove her. No one tried to talk to her. She sat holding Van's hand, with her head resting on the bed. She listened to his breath and watched his peaceful face. Sir Evelyn was present most of the time. He left a couple of times to attend to who knows what.

Hitomi had not realized she had been there all night until the first rays began to shine through the window. Sweat was beginning to bead on Van's forehead. Millerna entered the room with fresh bandages and salve.

Hitomi sat up when she noticed. "Millerna, he's sweating…"

Millerna approached and dabbed the sweat from his brow. She gently removed the bandage from his side and a horrible stench filled the room. The wound was no longer bleeding, but it had a yellow fluid beginning to crust around the edges.

With tension in her voice, Hitomi asked, "That's not good is it…"

"No," Millerna responded. "The wound is mortifying. I've… I've almost never seen a patient come back once it reaches this stage."

Hitomi reached up and put a hand on Van's forehead. He had a high fever. The wound was probably infected, but he was too weak to fight it off. He had been unconscious so there's no way he could have eaten. Hitomi didn't even know if they had been able to get him to drink any water. Of course they probably didn't know about bacteria yet! Of all of the amazing inventions Hitomi had seen in this world, they were developing in a very different way from how Earth had. It was entirely possible that their medicine was still young.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, there's nothing else we can do," Millerna said. She was laying a new bandage with salve on the wound. Hitomi could see wet streaks making their way down her face.

Hitomi wondered if they had anything that could act as antibiotics, but she didn't know enough about medicine or first aid. "Millerna, what is in that salve?"

Millerna seemed a little startled by the question. She seemed confused about the look Hitomi was giving her as well, but she answered the question. " I use a base of Azurys oil, infused with lockweed and jourberry. It promotes healing of flesh, and usually keeps morbidity out."

"Do you use any alcohol?"

"Alcohol… but that would be incredibly painful on a wound this deep and might send the body into shock." Millerna was becoming intrigued with Hitomi's questions.

Hitomi was thinking hard. She knew alcohol was used regularly for cleaning injuries back home, She had been taught that in school for track injuries. It didn't seem like Millerna had used a disinfectant for fear of Van dying from the pain. Suddenly Hitomi realized the solution. If her duffle bag had survived, they may yet be able to save Van!

Daniel was still half asleep in the chair in the corner. "Daniel!" Hitomi's shout shocked him awake. Hitomi ran over to his side. " Did they find any belongings in the wreckage? I should have had a pink bag with me in my room. I desperately need it now, Van's life may depend on it."

"They have been working on pulling our resources from the wreckage, I will go find out if they have anything by that description." Daniel pulled himself from the chair and sped from the room.

Hitomi returned to Van's side and took his hand again. "You don't get to slip away that easily Van, I'll bring you back. You saved me, now it's my turn to save you." Millerna watched Hitomi quizzically but she stayed silent.

About half of an hour later Daniel returned carrying a duffle bag. Hitomi almost squealed with joy as she ran to his side to take it. She threw the bag on the floor, unzipped it, and began rifling through her belongings. She had mostly brought clothes, but she had also brought all the modern comforts she thought might be lacking once she got to Gaia. She threw her toothpaste and shampoo to the side, along with a bottle of painkillers, feminine supplies, a few bars of soap, and extra batteries for her CD player. Finally she pulled out her box of first aid supplies. It had the normal contents, a roll of gauze, bandaids, topical analgesic, but she had also thrown in something extra just in case. She grabbed the small orange bottle from the box and unscrewed the top. It still had a few white pills in the bottom. She poured them out on the side table.

"What are those?" Millerna asked. She had stopped crying before Daniel left, but had refrained from asking Hitomi what she was up to. Now she was profoundly curious.

"They are antibiotic pills."

"What? What are they for?"

Hitomi was never exactly sure how they worked herself, but she knew they killed bacteria in the body. She had a feeling that it would take a long time to explain bacteria to Millerna. "They are used to stop fevers and the festering of wounds. In my world, they manage to save lives all the time. I don't know how well they will work now, but if there's nothing else we can do it's worth a try right?"

Hitomi counted 8 pills. She was usually told to take two a day when she had them so she instructed Millerna to administer the same. "He has to swallow one in the morning and one at night. I don't know how you've managed to get him to swallow anything, but whatever you do, get him to swallow these. It might be good to crush up a couple and put them in your salve too." Hitomi handed the pills over to Millerna.

"Okay… I will trust your world's medicine. We have nothing else to lose." Millerna took the pills and turned to leave the room. "Hitomi… I hope it works. It would be a miracle."

Hitomi relaxed a little. She turned to look at Van. "It will be okay now, I can feel it."

By the time Hitomi left Van's side to go freshen up, word of his being on his deathbed had already spread. Spirits were low and there were whispers wondering if he was already gone, or of how long he would be able to hang on. Hitomi paid them no heed. She was at peace now. She had done what she could and she had a strong feeling that Van would be alright. He had a fever, which meant his body was still fighting. If her antibiotics worked, they would give his body the edge it needed in the fight. She was a little happy to be helping him fight again, even though it was a different kind of fight. She did not want war to come back to Gaia, and she did not want to have to fight, but she missed working together with Van the way they had, with Escaflowne. It was weird thinking of Escaflowne now being nothing more than a statue in a shrine. There was nothing better than riding on it's back through the sky with Van. If only they could have just that, without all the rest.

Even if Van lived, Hitomi thought, he was King now. King Van Fanel, of Fanelia. Even if he lived, and she stayed, nothing would ever be the same. They would not fly through the skies of Gaia together. Van was not free to do as he wished. He had to take care of Fanelia, even if there wasn't war. What had she come back for? She just wanted to be part of his world. Maybe just being part of it would be enough. First, he had to live.

Hitomi slept in her own bed that night. Since she hadn't slept the night before and spent both the night and the day worried about Van, she was exhausted and fell asleep almost as soon as she was in bed.

She awoke early. Light was just beginning to stream through her windows. She could hear birds outside. Her duffle bag had been delivered to her room some time in the night. She dressed quickly and found her way back to Van's room. Millerna was already there applying a new bandage.

"I put the 'pill' in the salve last night just as you said. It already looks better." She held the bandage back slightly so that Hitomi could see. Millerna was right. There was less swelling, and the wound no longer smelled horrid. Millerna lay the bandage down.

Hitomi put her hand against Van's forehead. His fever was already down, though he was still warm. His skin was not so pale, and he looked more asleep than deathly. Hitomi took his hand in hers and held it against her face. She was so happy that tears began to well in her eyes.

Van's hand twitched, then squeezed hers.

"Hitomi…"

Hitomi looked up into Van's open eyes. He was smiling.

"You're alright, you're safe, I'm so happy."

Hitomi smiled at the irony and gripped Van's hand a little tighter. "Yes, I'm saved."


End file.
